Choices-Choix
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: This is an interactive fanfiction in English and French. Details in the first chapter. Fanfiction interactive en anglais et Français. Détails dans le premier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Murdoch Mysteries interactive fanfiction**_

As I have told some months ago I have intend to write a fanfiction in which each reader can give his opinion. Let me explain. I will post a chapter and at the end of each one I will ask you a question.

For example:

1\. He opens the door and get outside without looking her.

Or

2\. He closes the door and with a sigh turns to her.

YOU have to vote what "he" will do. And the next chapter is based on the most answer.

So they are the rules:

. I will post a chapter per week, Sunday, you have until Saturday to vote!

. I will accept every vote, no need to be a member of this website , you can comment as a "guest" but only votes here count.

. The story will be in English AND French in a same chapter. As English is not my mother tongue and I try to be better in it, please, be kind with my translation.

. Only the two possibilities that I propose are possible.

I think that's all, I will post the first chapter in the following days. So let's have fun and don't forget to share the link because more we are, funnier it is ;)

Julia R.

* * *

**_Murdoch Mysteries fanfiction interactive_**

Comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques mois, j,ai l'intention d'écrire un fanfiction dans lequel chaque lecteur peut donner son avis . Je me explique . Je vais poster un chapitre et à la fin de chacun , je vais vous poser une question .

Par exemple : 1. Il ouvre la porte et sort sans la regarder .

ou

2\. Il ferme la porte et avec un soupir se tourne vers elle .

Vous devez voter ce qu'"il"fera . Et le prochain chapitre est basé sur le plus de réponse.

Voici les règles:

. Je vais poster un chapitre par semaine , le dimanche , vous avez jusqu';au samedi pour voter!

. Je vais accepter chaque vote , pas besoin d'être un membre de , vous pouvez commenter en tant que "guest" ; , mais seuls les votes sur sont comptés.

. L'histoire se déroulera en anglais et en français dans un même chapitre . Comme l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle et je essaie de m'améliorer s'il vous plaît , soyez gentil avec ma traduction.

. Seuls les deux possibilités que je propose sont possibles .

Je pense que c'esst tout , je vais poster le premier chapitre dans les prochains jours . Donc, amusons-nous et n'oubliez pas de partager le lien parce que plus nous sommes nombreux, plus c'est sympa ;)

Julia R.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here we go with the first chapter!_

( Version française en bas de page, la version anglaise sera toujours la première, la française à la suite ;) )

* * *

_**" Choices "**_

Title: Choices

Author: Julia R.

Characters: Those you choose, all of them could be in the story.

Summary: This is an interactive fanfiction in English and French. Details in the first chapter. Takes place around season 8.

Disclaimer: The series is not mine, I have any money for this story, it all comes back to the Murdoch team, I'm borrowing the characters.

**...**

That day in May was sullen. It had rained all day, without interruption. Yet the heart of Detective Murdoch was filled by joy. It's been a year, a year since the day that he had married the woman he loved for years. In one year, they had their ups and downs, joys, trials, quarrels and reconciliations. They were happy. And that day was the one of their wedding anniversary.

They had barely crossed this morning, they had barely exchanged a few words, a few smiles, looks, a kiss and they had separated at their hotel's front door. Because in a year, they still had not their own home. The subject was often discussed between autopsy and psychology reports, discussions about the murders at dinner, on their couch or when they had time to walk in the nearby park. Yet, they were still living at the hotel. Julia accommodate perfectly, William however could not stand this life. They needed space, tranquility, privacy. And when two weeks ago they were disturbed by the bellboy, he had made his decision.

_-We must have our house Julia, he had sighed breathlessly on the lips of his wife while he was lying on her, I can not stand to be disturbed in this way._

_Julia did not answer and she was content to smile and stroking his cheek. Then, slowly, she had escape from his grip and leave the bed, tying her neglected on her size to open the door._

And William, had worked from that day to find a house where they could finally live together and build a real life couple and perhaps a family. He found one that was perfect, that he could offer to his wife. His pride still refused that she pay for their comfort, then the house was perhaps not be a big lush home, but he knew it would be enough to make them happy.

**...**

William had taken his afternoon to set up his surprise. Despite the bad weather, he mounted his bicycle to get into town and do some shopping. Then he returned quickly to the hotel. He got into the room, he pushed the sofa, table and pedestal table in the corners. He took a blanket and put it on the floor, some cushions and candles all around. Then the dishes, flower bouquet, a bottle of absinthe and finally the peanut butter sandwiches and jam he had prepared carefully. He looked again at his watch. 6.30pm. Julia shall soon return, he had to wait. He then lay down on the sofa bringing one arm under his head, he sighed, looking at the ceiling. He remembered the moments spent with his wife, he imagined her reaction when he would announce that he had found a home and he waited impatiently to show her to sign the deed. Because William had not thought for one second to acquire it before informing Julia. She would be furious. William smiled. He loved to see her angry, even though he knew he was going to argue with her. Often he let the storm pass, and once appeased, he remind her how much he loved her. Sometimes his efforts were successful, sometimes he found himself sleeping on the sofa, but it was none the less he was still so madly in love with his wife. Lost in thought, and after a grueling week, William closed his eyes for a moment.

_He felt a hand slide down his cheek, chin, shoulder and chest. A breath slipped on his lips and he could not help smiling without opening his eyes. Soft lips seized of his for a tender kiss, and when the young woman leaning over him broke, he opened his eyes. She smiled at him and he did the same._

_\- Good evening Detective, she said tenderly, happy anniversary._

_-Good evening Doctor, William replied in the same way, happy anniversary to you too._

_They kissed again and Julia forced William to get up, taking his hand. He immediately did, and his eyes fell on their surroundings. They were not in their hotel suite, but in the middle of a park plunged into the dark night. There was a blanket a little further with a basket, dishes, a bottle. William frowned and turned to Julia, who was still at his side._

_-Our first kiss, she said simply._

_He nodded and headed for the blanket, but by approaching the scenery changed. There was an elongated body, blond hair, a pool of blood. William knelt down and gently pulled away the hair to see the face of the young woman. He froze, breathless. Instinctively, he looked Julia but she was not with him, she was there, on the floor, dead. In a corner of his head he heard a bell, and knocks, and his throat tightened so much that he lacked air._

William jerked awake, sitting on the sofa, he went back into reality. The knocs did not stop the ringing phone rang again. He then jumped up and looked at his watch. 7:43 p.m.. Julia was late.

**1\. He took one last look at the impromptu picnic and headed to the door to open it, ignoring the phone tones which stoped immediately afterwards.**

**2\. Without a glance at the surprise he had prepared, he quickly walked to the phone, ignoring the knock at the door that had to stop to pick up the handset.**

_To be continued ..._

So now, YOU vote ;) You have until saturday 21 february.

* * *

_**" Choix "**_

Titre : Choix

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages : Ceux que vous choisirez, tous les personnages de la série sont possibles!

Résumé: Fanfiction interactive en anglais et Français. Détails dans le premier chapitre. Se déroule autour de la saison 8.

Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

**...**

Ce jour de mai était maussade. Il avait plu toute la journée, sans la moindre interruption. Et pourtant, le cœur de l'Inspecteur Murdoch était en joie. Cela faisait un an, un an jour pour jour qu'il avait épousé la jeune femme qu'il aimait depuis des années. En une année, ils avaient connu des hauts et des bas, des joies, des épreuves, des disputes et des réconciliations. Ils étaient heureux. Et ce jour là, était celui de leur anniversaire de mariage.

Ils s'étaient à peine croisés ce matin, ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots, quelques sourires, un regard, un baiser et ils s'étaient séparés devant la porte d'entrée de leur hôtel. Car en un an, ils n'avaient toujours pas leur propre maison. Le sujet avait souvent été évoqué entre des rapports d'autopsie, de psychologie, des discussions sur des meurtres, au dîner, sur leur sofa ou lorsqu'ils avaient le temps de se promener dans le parc tout proche. Mais pourtant, ils vivaient encore à l'hôtel. Julia s'en accommodait parfaitement, William en revanche ne supportait plus cette vie. Ils avaient besoin d'espace, de tranquillité, d'intimité. Et lorsque deux semaines auparavant ils furent dérangés par le garçon d'étage, il avait pris sa décision.

_-Nous devons avoir notre maison Julia, avait-il soupiré le souffle court sur les lèvres de son épouse alors qu'il était allongé sur elle, je ne supporte plus d'être dérangés de cette façon. _

_Julia n'avait pas répondu et elle s'était contenté de lui sourire et de caresser sa joue. Puis, doucement, elle l'avait repoussé pour s'échapper de son emprise et quitter le lit, nouant son négligé sur sa taille pour aller ouvrir._

Ainsi William, avait œuvré depuis ce jour là pour trouver une maison dans laquelle ils pourraient enfin vivre ensembles et construire une vraie vie de couple et peut être une famille. Il avait trouvé celle qui était parfaite, celle qu'il pouvait offrir à son épouse. Sa fierté refusait toujours qu'elle paie pour leur confort, alors la demeure n'était peut être pas une grande maison luxuriante, mais il savait qu'elle suffirait à faire leur bonheur.

**...**

William avait prit son après-midi afin de mettre en place sa surprise. Malgré le mauvais temps, il avait enfourché sa bicyclette pour se rendre en ville et faire quelques achats. Puis, il retourna en hâte à l'hôtel. Il monta dans la chambre, il poussa le sofa, la table et les guéridons dans les coins. Il prit une couverture qu'il plaça sur le sol, quelques coussins et des bougies tout autour. Puis, la vaisselle, le bouquet de fleur, la bouteille d'absinthe et enfin les sandwichs de beurre de cacahuète et de confiture qu'il avait préparé avec soin. Il regarda une fois encore sa montre. 18h30. Julia ne tarderai pas à rentrer, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il s'allongea alors sur le sofa ramenant un bras sous sa tête, il soupira en regardant le plafond. Il se remémora les moments passés avec son épouse, il s'imagina sa réaction lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'il avait trouvé une maison et qu'il attendait impatiemment de lui montrer pour signer l'acte de propriété. Car William ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde l'acquérir avant d'en informer Julia. Elle aurait été folle de rage. William sourit. Il aimait la voir en colère, même s'il savait qu'il allait devoir l'affronter. Souvent, il laissait passer la tempête, et une fois calmée, il lui rappelait à quel point il l'aimait. Parfois ses efforts étaient couronnés de succès, parfois il se retrouvait à dormir sur ce sofa, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était toujours autant fou amoureux de sa femme. Perdu dans ses pensés et après une semaine éreintante, William ferma les yeux quelques instants.

_Il sentit alors une main se glisser sur sa joue, son menton, son épaule et son torse. Un souffle se glissa sur ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sans ouvrir les yeux. Des lèvres douces s'emparèrent des siennes pour un tendre baiser et lorsque la jeune femme penchée au-dessus de lui le brisa, il ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit et il en fit autant._

_-Bonsoir Inspecteur, dit-elle tendrement, joyeux anniversaire._

_-Bonsoir Docteur, répondit William de la même façon, joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi._

_Ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore et Julia força William à se lever en lui prenant la main. Il le fit aussitôt et son regard se posa sur ce qui les entourait. Ils n'étaient plus dans leur suite d'hôtel, mais au milieu d'un parc plongé dans la nuit noire. Il y avait une couverture un peu plus loin, avec une corbeille, de la vaisselle, une bouteille. William fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Julia qui se trouvait toujours à côté de lui._

_-Notre premier baiser, dit-elle simplement._

_Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la couverture, mais en approchant le décors changea. Il y avait un corps allongé, une chevelure blonde, une marre de sang. William se mit à genoux et dégagea doucement la chevelure pour voir le visage de la jeune femme. Il se figea sur place, le souffle court. Instinctivement, il chercha Julia des yeux mais elle n'était plus auprès de lui, elle se trouvait là, sur le sol, morte. Dans un coin de sa tête il entendit une sonnerie, des coups, et sa gorge se serra à tel point qu'il manqua d'air._

William se réveilla en sursaut, assis sur le sofa, il reprenait pieds dans la réalité. Les coups ne cessaient pas, la sonnerie du téléphone résonna une fois encore. Il se leva alors d'un bond et regarda sa montre. 19h43. Julia était en retard.

**1\. Il jeta un dernier regard au pic-nique improvisé et il se dirigea vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir, ignorant les sonneries du téléphone qui cessèrent aussitôt après.**

**2\. Sans un regard vers la surprise qu'il avait préparé, il se dirigea rapidement vers le téléphone, ignorant les coups à la porte qui venaient de cesser, pour décrocher le combiné.**

_A suivre..._

_A vous de voter ;)~Vous avez jusqu'au samedi 21 février ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_The result that took the most votes is: 1. Thank you so much for all your votes, and here's more of this fiction ;)_

**_[Choice - Chapter 2 ] _**

**_..._**

**_1\. He took one last look at the impromptu picnic and headed for the door to open it, ignoring the phone tones which ceased immediately afterwards._**

William rubbed his forehead for a moment and he frowned when he saw who was in front of him. Constable Crabtree was confused, standing, holding his hat and smiling shyly.

-George? William launched. What are you doing here?

-I am sorry to bother you, sir, especially tonight, the young man insisted, glancing around the room, I know you would have liked to spend your anniversary with the Doctor ... but it is urgent. The Inspector moved to the city for the funeral of his stepmother and ...

-Come on to the facts George, sighed William, you have a murder it is not?

-Yes Sir, George nodded almost ashamed.

-I am coming, give me five minutes and I will meet you in the lobby.

George nodded and second after William shut the door. He walked to the parlor and he died one by one the candles that were on the ground. Then he took a piece of paper and a pencil to write a note to his wife. He placed it on the furniture in the entrace and he took his hat. He left a heavy heart, wondering why the sky seemed to go after them and why, that night, for once, the criminals could not sit still at home and do not commit any offense.

_**...**_

The two men were in the carriage for a few minutes now before the Constable takes the floor.

-Sir? Can I ask you something personal?

-Go ahead, George William replied simply.

-The Doctor is not angry to see you go on a case tonight? If we could do it without disturbing you, we would have done, but a murder, we ...

-She does not know, William sighed, I was waiting her when you came. But indeed I am a little afraid of her reaction when I return tomorrow, he added, smiling shyly.

-Oh, you know, she will understand, she knows what it is, George stammered.

William did not answer and soon the carriage stopped. Then they went down at the same pace and headed for the lights they saw a little further. The park slowly plunged into darkness, only these three small lights behind the bushes showed them the crime scene. He saluted Constable Higgins who was close to the body and immediately the eyes of William landed on the victim. He could not help shaking his fists and lean to the young woman, he saw the blonde hair and disjointed and naked body. George and Henry exchanged a glance when William gently pushed the hair from her face to look closely, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest. When he saw that he did not know this young woman, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, making the sign of the cross. Then he looked around and body's position. Everything was exactly as in his nightmare, everything, except that this young woman was not his wife. He looked up at Doctor Grace who approached him and he simply bowed.

-I did not think you here this evening Detective, launched Emily kneeling in front of the body.

-I think she was strangled, Murdoch replied simply as he did not want to still remember again he could be with his wife rather than a crime scene.

-Indeed, Emily nodded always considered the stranger to listen to the last detail, it seems to be the cause of death. I will learn more after the autopsy, she added, rising.

William did the same and the body was placed on a stretcher as he joined Higgins.

-Do you know her name?

-She had any paper on her, we found her clothes in the bushes a little further.

-Who discovered the body?

-A couple, threw the young man pointing the finger at them, they say they did not touch anything and they came to this corner of the park to watch the sunset and the stars. If you ask me, it was something else they wanted to see, said the young man, laughing softly.

William emitted did not comment, he knew that this corner of the park, down passersby, sheltered bushes was often frequented for a variety of activities, but the dense trees did not allow in any case to see the stars.

-Take their names if we still need to question them, he said, and let them go. They must have better things to do, grumbled the Detective to himself.

Henry nodded and walked away without another word, noticing that his superior was in a foul mood that night.

-Sir, whispered George, I believe that now we can start the investigation without you until tomorrow morning. Higgins and I ... well, I have seen you work for years and I have solved alone case also. If you want to go home ...

William did not answer. He knew Constabe Crabtree was quite able to start the investigation alone. He knew he was dying to go home. But he was a police Detective and his work had always been very important to him. He hesitated. Should he listen to his heart or his reason?

William took another glance at the body that is carried in a carriage. This young woman could have been his wife. She was undoubtedly the daughter, sister or mother of someone, and he had to solve her murder. But perhaps, after all, he could start the next morning.

**1\. - I come to the station with you, William threw turning to George, I trust you George perfectly, but I need to know what happened to this young woman and I not will be able to spend a quiet evening knowing that her killer is free.**

**2\. - Well, William sighed, turning to George, I make you fully trust George. I am going back to the hotel and I will be at the post early tomorrow morning. If you need me, do not hesitate.**

_to be continued ..._

_You have until saturday 28 february to vote. _

* * *

_Voila, la suite qui a eu le plus de votes: 1. Merci infiniment pour tout vos votes, et voici la suite de cette fiction ;)_

**_[Choix - Chapitre 2 ] _**

_**...**_

**1\. Il jeta un dernier regard au pic-nique improvisé et il se dirigea vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir, ignorant les sonneries du téléphone qui cessèrent aussitôt après.**

William se frotta le front quelques instants et il fronça les sourcils en voyant qui se trouvait devant lui. L'agent Crabtree était confus, tenant devant lui son chapeau et lui souriant timidement.

-George? Lança William. Que faites-vous ici?

-Je suis navré de vous déranger Monsieur, surtout ce soir, insista le jeune homme en jetant un regard dans la pièce, je sais que vous auriez souhaité passer votre anniversaire de mariage avec le Docteur mais...c'est urgent. L'Inspecteur à quitté la ville pour l'enterrement de sa belle mère et...

-Venez en aux faits George, soupira William, vous avez un meurtre n'est-ce pas?

-Oui Monsieur, acquiesça George presque honteux.

-J'arrive, laissez-moi cinq minutes et je vous rejoins dans le hall.

George acquiesça et une seconde après William ferma la porte. Il se dirigea vers le petit salon et il éteignit une à une les bougies qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Puis, il prit un morceau de papier et un crayon pour y écrire un mot à son épouse. Il le plaça sur le meuble dans l'entrée et il prit son chapeau. Il quitta la suite, le cœur lourd, se demandant pourquoi le ciel semblait vouloir s'acharner sur eux et pourquoi, ce soir là, pour une fois, les criminels ne pouvaient pas rester tranquilles chez eux et ne commettre aucune infraction.

_**...**_

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la calèche depuis quelques minutes déjà avant que l'agent ne prenne la parole.

-Monsieur? Puis-je vous demander une question personnelle?

-Allez-y George, répondit simplement William.

-Le Docteur n'est pas en colère de vous voir partir sur une affaire ce soir? Si nous avions pu le faire sans vous déranger, nous l'aurions fait, mais un meurtre nous...

-Elle ne le sait pas, soupira William, je l'attendais lorsque vous êtes venu. Mais en effet je crains un peu sa réaction lorsque je rentrerai demain matin, ajouta-t-il en souriant timidement.

-Oh vous savez, elle comprendra, elle sait ce que c'est, bredouilla George.

William ne répondit pas et aussitôt la calèche s'arrêta. Ils descendirent alors d'un même pas et se dirigèrent vers les lumières qu'ils voyaient un peu plus loin. Le parc plongeait doucement dans l'obscurité, seules ces trois petites lumières derrières les fourrés leur indiquaient le lieux du crime. Il saluèrent l'agent Higgins qui se trouvait près du corps et aussitôt le regard de William se posa sur la victime. Il ne put se retenir de serrer les poings et de se pencher vers la jeune femme dont il ne voyait que la chevelure blonde et le corps désarticulé et dénudé. George et Henry échangèrent un simple regard alors que William écarta doucement les cheveux de son visage pour la regarder avec intérêt, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne connaissait pas cette jeune femme, il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, faisant le signe de la croix. Puis, il regarda les alentours et la position du corps. Tout était exactement comme dans son cauchemar, tout, si ce n'était que cette jeune femme n'était pas son épouse. Il leva les yeux vers le Docteur Grace qui s'approchait de lui et il la salua simplement.

-Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici ce soir Inspecteur, lança Emily en se mettant à genoux devant le corps.

-Je crois qu'elle a été étranglée, répondit simplement Murdoch qui ne souhaitait pas qu'on lui rappelle encore une fois qu'il pourrait se trouver auprès de son épouse plutôt que sur la scène d'un crime.

-En effet, acquiesça Emily toujours penchée sur l'inconnue pour l'ausculter dans les moindres détails, il semblerait que se soit la cause de la mort. J'en saurai davantage après l'autopsie, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

William en fit autant et le corps fut disposé sur un brancard alors qu'il rejoignit Higgins.

-Vous connaissez son nom?

-Elle ne portait aucun papier sur elle, nous avons retrouvé ses vêtements dans des buissons un peu plus loin.

-Qui a découvert le corps?

-Un couple, lança le jeune homme en les pointant du doigt, ils disent n'avoir rien touché et qu'il étaient venus dans ce coin du parc pour admirer le couché de soleil et les étoiles. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'était autre chose qu'il voulaient admirer, ajouta le jeune homme en riant doucement.

William n'émit aucun commentaire, il savait parfaitement que ce coin du parc, en retrait des passants, à l'abri des buissons était souvent fréquenté pour tout un tas d'activités, mais que les arbres denses ne permettaient en aucun cas de voir les étoiles.

-Prenez leurs noms si nous avons encore besoin de les interroger, dit-il, et laissez-les partir. Ils doivent avoir mieux à faire, grommela l'Inspecteur pour lui-même.

Henry acquiesça et s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot, remarquant que son supérieur était d'une humeur massacrante ce soir là.

-Monsieur, murmura George, je crois qu'à présent nous pouvons commencer l'investigation sans vous, jusqu'à demain matin. Higgins et moi nous...enfin je vous ai vu travailler depuis des années et j'ai résolu des affaires seul également. Si vous souhaitez rentrer chez vous pour...

William ne répondit pas. Il savait que l'agent Crabtree était tout à fait capable de commencer l'investigation seul. Il savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de rentrer chez lui. Mais c'était un inspecteur de police et son travail avait toujours été très important pour lui. Il hésitait. Devait-il écouter son cœur ou sa raison?

William jeta un autre regard vers le corps que l'on transportait dans un fiacre. Cette jeune femme aurait pu être son épouse. Elle était sans aucun doute la fille, la sœur ou la mère de quelqu'un, et il se devait de résoudre son meurtre. Mais peut être qu'après tout, il pouvait commencer le lendemain matin.

_**1\. - Je viens au poste avec vous, lança William en se tournant vers George, je vous fait parfaitement confiance George, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à cette jeune femme et je ne pourrai passer une soirée paisible, en sachant que son meurtrier se trouve dans la nature. **_

_**2\. - Bien, soupira William en se tournant vers George, je vous fait entièrement confiance George. Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel et je serai au poste tôt demain matin. Si vous avez besoin de moi, surtout n'hésitez pas.**_

_à suivre..._

_Vous avez jusqu'au samedi 28 février pour voter! _


	4. Chapter 4

_12 votes against 7, option 2 wins! Thank you so much for all your votes! Here what you've chosen ;)_

_**[Choice- Chapter 3]**_

**_..._**

**2\. - Well, William sighed, turning to George, I make you fully trust George. I am going back to the hotel and I will be at the post early tomorrow morning. If you need me, do not hesitate.**

Constable Crabtree merely nodded gently and after a last look given to the crime scene, William headed to the carriage.

-Remember George, he said before walking away, do not omit any detail, follow your instincts and above all, remember that the simplest explanation is usually the correct one.

-And we should always follow the money, added the young man proudly, I will not forget sir.

William chuckled, shaking his head from side to side before continuing his journey. His mind still tortured him at the idea of having to leave the crime scene, the idea of having to let George handle this case without him. Even if it was only until the next morning, he had a feeling of failing in his duties. Well then, the memory of the evening he had prepared came back to him. He also had a husband duty. While Julia was often accommodating and understanding, she openly discussed with him about his investigations, she helped him in his thinking, it was none the less than today, she was not only his colleague anymore. She was his wife, and he wanted to put her first before anything else, at least for certain occasions such as this evening.

**_..._**

William greeted politely the receptionist who was at his desk before taking the stairs and the hallway to his suite. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. With great relief, he noticed the light on. He saw the hat and coat of his wife clinging to the coat rack and a smile was on his face. He hung his hat there too, he removed his jacket and placed it next of the affairs of Julia, and he stood there a moment, lost in thought. This little insignificant detail that they did every night will never cease to fill him with joy. After a sigh, he locked the door and headed for the lounge. Nothing had changed since his departure, and he found no trace of his wife. He then went to the bedroom and took off his jacket that he left at the end of the bed. He saw the door open of the adjacent bathroom and gently he walked over to it. He looked inside, seeing his wife in the bathtub, head over to the ledges, eyes closed. He knocked on the amount of the door and went immediately to meet her eyes. Immediately a smile lit up the face of Julia, and his also.

-Good evening Mrs. Murdoch, he said in a deep voice, coming next to the bath.

-Good evening, Mr. Murdoch, murmured the young woman before he files a long, tender kiss on her lips, happy anniversary, Julia whispered.

-Happy anniversary, William repeated before kissing her again deeper to finally get away from her and sit on the edge of the tub, letting his hand slip into the water to caress the skin of his wife.

-I thought you would not come back home before morning, said Julia without leaving his eyes.

-George came for murder, and I ...

William did not finish his sentence, finally noticing the small cut that was on the front of Julia and red marks on her arms and the top of her chest.

-Julia? He asked, stroking fingertip her injury. What is it ...

-I am fine, sighed the young woman, I wanted to surprise you and I was in the wrong place.

He frowned and she looked up at the ceiling to begin her story.

-Before come home tonight I went quickly to the city center ... for a purchase. In the shop was a young man who made a scandal to the young woman who had the shop. We were alone and I was really worry about her, he was very aggressive. I tried to talk with him but he has come to blows.

William sighed deeply, shaking his head from side to side slowly.

-Oh, launched Julia, please you know I can not keep silent in such cases.

-I know, he said, laughing softly.

-I interposed myself and here is the result. I tried to call you so you do not worry but you did not answer the phone. I escorted the young woman at her home and I went back. I thought a bath would be good.

They were silent for a long moment before William does leans forward again.

-And your surprise? He asked, softly. Can I have it ?

-Mmmmh perhaps, retorted Julia, I saw that you had also planned something tonight. But reading your note I did not expect to see you until tomorrow.

-I must confess that it was difficult for me not to stay with George, but my wife is more importante than anything else today. Especially today.

-Right answer Murdoch, sighed Julia on his lips before kissing.

-I will make what I had prepared and ...

-No, Julia cut, placing her index finger on his lips, what if you would rather share my bath before?

-I like the idea.

He smiled and was about to walk away but the young woman stood up to take his tie and draw again against her.

-I only have two costumes Julia, he whispered on her lips.

-Well you will wear the other tomorrow, honey. You do not need it tonight.

They laughed tenderly and a second later, William slipped into the water fully clothed, without breaking their embrace, sliding his fingers into the neck of his wife to kiss her passionately.

_**...**_

The couple was embracing on the living room floor. Back against the amount of the sofa, William shirtless tenderly holding Julia in his arms. Surrounded by lighted candles and the remains of the meal, the absinthe bottle almost empty, they remained silent, savoring this moment of fullness. Simply wearing a silk negligé, Julia felt a chill through her body. It was quite enough for the young man to take the nearest blanket and cover her, puting a kiss in her defeated hair, closeing her eyes to this tender gesture.

-If you want to go to the station William, you can do it. I know that this case is worring you.

-Not tonight, George will manage without me. I trust him.

-I know it, but I also know how much your work means to you.

-I am very lucky to have you as my wife, he murmured, letting his fingers slip under the thin fabric to travel on her thigh.

-Have you ever doubt? She said, laughing, turning to him to meet his eyes.

-No one second, William replied in the same way, but I always wonder what I did to deserve you.

-It is me who is lucky to have a husband like you.

She smiled at him and they exchanged a long kiss, leaving their hands travel on the body of the other again.

-What is your surprise? William asked in a flash of lucidity. I long to know.

-I thought bathing, meals and what we have do after that could satisfy you, Julia replied, stroking his cheek.

-More than you think. But I long to give you your present and see yours. So I can once again show you how much I love you Mrs. Murdoch.

-Wait for me here and please do not move, Julia whispered on his lips before placing a chaste kiss and get up quickly to get in the bedroom.

He looked at her smiling, he did not regret a single second to be back home that night. He had not yet spoken to his wife what he had expected, the house that he intended to acquire, he had not told her about his nightmares regarding her, he had simply taken advantage of time he could spend with her. That night, they were not former colleagues, friends, and partners. They were lovers, husband and wife. Well they had spent such moments together since their marriage, it was a long time they did not have forgotten the world around them to focus on one thing, their love.

Lost in thought, William did not see the young woman who once stood in the doorway and smiled tenderly. She cleared her throat briefly to show her presence and he gave her his full attention.

**1\. Julia approached him with a smile, holding in her hands two white envelopes. She walked up to him and knelt beside him, handing him.**

**-Happy anniversary my love.**

**2\. Julia stood in the doorway, her negligé open, revealing women's underwear he judged exquisite but expensive. One hand on her hip, the other on the door jamb, she smiled at him broadly.**

**\- Happy anniversary my love.**

_To be continued ... (Choose wisely;))_

_You have until 6 march to vote ! _

* * *

**_[Choix- Chapitre 3] _**

**_..._**

**2\. - Bien, soupira William en se tournant vers George, je vous fait entièrement confiance George. Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel et je serai au poste tôt demain matin.**

L'agent Crabtree se contenta d'acquiescer doucement et après un dernier regard accordé vers la scène de crime, William se dirigea vers un fiacre nouveau.

-N'oubliez pas George, dit-il avant de s'éloigner, n'omettez aucun détail, suivez votre instinct et surtout, rappelez-vous que l'explication la plus simple est souvent la bonne.

-Et il faut toujours suive l'argent, ajouta le jeune homme fièrement, je n'oublierai pas Monsieur.

William rit doucement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, avant de continuer sa route. Son esprit le torturait encore à l'idée de devoir quitter la scène de crime, à l'idée de devoir laisser George gérer cette affaire sans lui. Même si ça n'avait été que jusqu'au lendemain matin, il avait le sentiment de manquer à tous ses devoirs. Eh puis, le souvenir de la soirée qu'il avait préparé lui revint en mémoire. Il avait aussi des devoirs d'époux. Bien que Julia était souvent conciliante et compréhensive, qu'elle discutait ouvertement avec lui de ses enquêtes, qu'elle l'aidait dans sa réflexion, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus seulement sa collègue. Elle était son épouse, et il comptait bien la faire passer avant tout le reste, du moins pour certaines occasions telle que cette soirée.

**_..._**

William salua poliment le réceptionniste qui se trouvait à son bureau avant d'emprunter l'escalier et le couloir menant à sa suite. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Avec un grand soulagement, il remarqua la lumière allumée. Il vit le chapeau et le manteau de son épouse accrochés au porte manteau et un sourire barra son visage. Il y accrocha son chapeau également, il retira sa veste qu'il plaça tout à coté des affaires de Julia, et il resta là, quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce tout petit détail insignifiant qu'il faisaient chaque soir ne cessait jamais de le combler de joie. Après un soupir, il ferma la porte à clé pour se diriger vers le petit salon. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ et il ne trouva aucune trace de son épouse. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre et il retira son gilet qu'il laissa au bout du lit. Il vit la porte de la salle de bains adjacente entrouverte et doucement, il s'y dirigea. Il jeta un regard à l'intérieur, voyant son épouse dans la baignoire, la tête sur le rebords,les yeux fermés. Il donna un petit coup sur le montant de la porte et entra aussitôt pour croiser son regard. Aussitôt un sourire illumina le visage de Julia, et le sien également.

-Bonsoir Madame Murdoch, dit-il d'une voix grave en s'approchant de la baignoire.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Murdoch, murmura la jeune femme avant qu'il ne dépose un long et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, joyeux anniversaire, souffla Julia.

-Joyeux anniversaire, répéta William avant de l'embrasser une fois encore plus profondément pour enfin s'éloigner d'elle et venir s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, laissant sa main se glisser dans l'eau pour caresser la peau de son épouse.

-Je croyais que tu ne rentrerai pas avant demain matin, reprit Julia sans quitter son regard.

-George est venu pour un meurtre et je...

William ne termina pas sa phrase, remarquant enfin la petite coupure qui se trouvait sur le front de Julia et les marques rouges sur son bras et le haut de sa poitrine.

-Julia? Demanda-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts sa blessure. Qu'est-ce...

-Ça va, soupira la jeune femme, je voulais te faire une surprise et je me suis trouvée au mauvais endroit.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle leva les yeux au plafond pour commencer son récit.

-Avant de rentrer ce soir je suis allée rapidement au centre ville pour ... pour un achat et dans la boutique, il y avait un jeune homme qui a fait un scandale à la jeune femme qui la tenait. Nous étions seuls et j'ai vraiment eu peur pour elle, il s'est montré très agressif. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il en est venu aux mains.

William soupira profondément en secouant la tête de gauche à droite doucement.

-Oh, lança Julia, je t'en prie, tu sais que je suis incapable de me taire dans des cas pareils.

-Je sais, dit-il en riant doucement.

-Je me suis interposée et voila le résultat. J'ai essayé de t'appeler pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas mais tu n'as pas répondu au téléphone. J'ai raccompagné cette jeune femme chez elle et je suis rentrée. Je me suis dis qu'un bon bain me ferait du bien.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que William ne se penche vers elle à nouveau.

-Et ta surprise? Demanda-t-il doucement. Y aurais-je quand même droit?

-Mmmmh cela dépend, rétorqua Julia, j'ai vu que tu avais également prévu quelque chose ce soir. Mais en lisant ton mot je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir avant demain.

-Je t'avoue qu'il m'a été difficile de ne pas rester avec George, mais mon épouse passe avant tout aujourd'hui. Surtout aujourd'hui.

-Bonne réponse Murdoch, soupira Julia sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

-Je vais préparer ce que j'avais prévu et...

-Non, coupa Julia en posant son index sur ses lèvres, et si tu venais plutôt partager mon bain avant cela?

-L'idée me plait.

Il lui sourit et s'apprêta à s'éloigner mais la jeune femme se redressa pour se saisir de sa cravate et l'attirer une fois encore contre elle.

-Je n'ai que deux costumes Julia, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres.

-Eh bien tu mettras l'autre demain, chéri. Tu n'en as pas besoin ce soir.

Ils rirent tendrement et une seconde après, William glissa dans l'eau tout habillé, sans pour autant briser leur étreinte, glissant ses doigts dans la nuque de son épouse pour l'embrasser passionnément.

**_..._**

Le couple se trouvait enlacé sur le sol du salon. Le dos contre le montant du sofa, William torse nu tenait tendrement Julia dans ses bras. Entourés des bougies allumées et des restes du repas, la bouteille d'absinthe bien entamée, ils restaient silencieux, savourant ce moment de plénitude. Simplement vêtue d'un négligé de soie, Julia sentit un frisson traverser son corps. Il n'en fallut pas davantage au jeune homme pour prendre la couverture la plus proche et la recouvrir, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux à présent défaits alors qu'elle ferma les yeux à ce tendre geste.

-Si tu veux te rendre au poste William, tu peux le faire. Je sais que cette affaire te travaille.

-Pas ce soir, George saura se débrouiller sans moi. Je lui fait confiance.

-Je le sais, mais je sais aussi à quel point ton travail compte pour toi.

-J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme épouse, murmura-t-il en laissant ses doigts glisser sous le fin tissu pour voyager sur sa cuisse.

-En as-tu jamais douté? Dit-elle en riant tout en se tournant vers lui pour croiser son regard.

-Pas une seule seconde, répondit William de la même façon, mais je me demande toujours ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter.

-C'est moi qui a de la chance d'avoir un époux tel que toi.

Elle lui sourit et ils échangèrent un long baiser, laissant leurs mains voyager sur le corps de l'autre une fois encore.

-Qu'elle est ta surprise ? Demanda William dans un éclair de lucidité. Il me tarde de la connaître.

-Je pensais que le bain, le repas et ce que nous venons de faire sauraient te satisfaire, répondit Julia en caressant sa joue.

-Plus que tu ne le penses. Mais il me tarde de t'offrir ton cadeau et de voir le tien. Qu'ainsi je puisse te montrer une fois encore à quel point je t'aime Madame Murdoch.

-Attends-moi ici et ne bouge surtout pas, murmura Julia sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser et de se lever rapidement pour se rendre dans la chambre.

Il la regarda partir en souriant, ne regrettant pas une seule seconde d'être rentré ce soir là chez lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas encore parlé à son épouse de ce qu'il avait prévu, de la maison qu'il avait l'intention d'acquérir, il ne lui avait pas parlé de ses cauchemars la concernant, il avait simplement profité du temps qu'il pouvait passer avec elle. Ce soir là, ils n'étaient plus anciens collègues, amis, et partenaires. Ils étaient amants, mari et femme. Et bien qu'ils avaient passé de tels moments ensemble depuis leur mariage, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus oublié le monde autour d'eux pour se concentrer sur une seule chose, leur amour.

Perdu dans ses pensées, William ne vit pas aussitôt la jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle se racla brièvement la gorge pour manifester sa présence et il lui accorda toute son attention.

**1\. Julia approcha de lui en souriant, tenant entre ses doigts deux enveloppes blanches. Elle avança vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, les lui tendant simplement.**

**-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.**

**2\. Julia se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son négligé ouvert, dévoilant des dessous féminins qu'il jugea exquis mais aussi hors de prix. Une main sur sa hanche,l'autre sur le montant de la porte, elle lui souriant largement.**

**\- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.**

_à suivre... ( Choisissez bien ;) )_

_Vous avez jusqu'au samedi 6 mars pour voter! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for all your votes and your reviews! I am very happy to see so much interest and I hope that you like this fiction :)_

_Here is the sequel you've chosen! 16 people voted the choice number 1 (against 3 for the choice number 2). It is time to know what is behind these envelopes ;)_

_Happy reading!_

**[Choice - Chapter 4]**

**_..._**

**1\. Julia approached him with a smile, holding in her hands two white envelopes. She walked up to him and knelt beside him, handing him.**

**-Happy anniversary my love.**

William kept his gaze deeply in the one of his wife. He saw her smiling like a child on Christmas morning. He had to admit that he had rarely seen her so radiant and remained silent and motionless, stared at her a long time.

-Well, take them, threw Julia impatient, I thought you were dying to see the gift I had planned to offer you.

-Yes, I... stammered William coming back to reality.

He smiled and took the first envelope on which he could make out no distinguishing marks. He turned and looked at it closely , frowning.

-You will not know that it contains only by open it William, Julia threw looking up at the ceiling.

He blushed and he opened the first envelope. He pulled out two opera tickets which he looked at the date and place.

-The Vivaldi's Four Seasons, 11 July 1903, William read aloud at the Opéra National of... Paris? He said, surprised, looking toward his wife who always smiled broadly.

-So, the second envelope, Julia continued, handing him the second.

He took it and quickly opened it to see two tickets for a cruise ship leaving the port of New York on June 30 to Southampton.

-Julia ...

-We will leave Toronto on June 28 for New York, we will arrive in London on 9 July and then we will take the road to Paris, I did not take the ticket back, so we can stay a few days there and then visit Europe, I dream to take you in Prague and Vienna, she said, approaching him to encircle his neck with her arms and kiss his lips, do you like it?

-Well, I ... yes.

Julia walked quickly away, frowning. When he met her eyes again, he saw that little spark that he knew as one that would earn him the wrath of his wife.

-You are not happy, Julia whispered away disappointed.

She sighed and was about to get up when he held her wrist to stop her.

-It is a wonderful gift Julia, but we could never make such a travel. I could never leave the police station as long and cost is considerable.

-What bothers you the most? Julia tossed gently with bitterness. Having to leave your work for it or the fact that I pay this trip?

-Both probably, sighed William leaving her eyes, forgive me.

Julia shook her head from side to side, biting lips before leaving, without giving him any importance. She walked over to a cabinet to serve a glass of wine, staring into the street. He watched her a few moments in silence. He knew he had hurt her, she really wanted to make him happy with this gift. He was dying to leave the country with her to travel to Europe, to walk at her arm in the streets of Paris, dancing under the stars on the deck of a ship. He wanted more than anything in the world she drags in places she had discovered many years ago. He wanted to steal a tender kiss on the top of the Eiffel Tower. But William had not accepted the fact that he could not offer all of this, she was the one who took care of the bag, the money with which she had paid the ticket and some of their outputs she had inherited from her parents and her deceased husband. They always had the same discussion again and again, but Julia never understood why he refused to take the money she had. She did not understand that he can be so proud. Her money was his and she also did not care that he does not offer her a big luxurious house, jewelry, dinners at the restaurant. She loved him for who he was and not for what he had or not.

Lost in thought, she did not notice that William had risen, he had just tied the blanket around his waist to hide his nakedness and had approached her to stand in her back. Staring into the street, she just felt the hand of William slip on her hip to draw against him. She closed her eyes, feeling her body butter gently against his and the next moment, the other hand of her husband slipped into her neck in order to rule out her hair and he placed a tender kiss on her soft skin.

-It is a wonderful gift, murmured William in her ear, but we should discuss together before you took these tickets Julia. I do not know if I will be able to quit my job and indeed, I do not know if I could accept that my wife does not pay these fees.

Julia sighed softly and turned, still in his arms.

-You will never change your mind, despite all our discussions.

-No, I am sorry. I want to take care of you as you deserve.

Julia did not answer and she just closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his. They stayed there for a few minutes, and when William wanted to speak again, the phone startled. They exchanged glances and with regrets, William moved away from her.

-We will talk about it .

He went to get without notice his wife follow him with the eye.

-Detective Murdoch.

_-Another body Sir, George said at the other end, another woman. You told me to warn you if there was anything at all._

-I am coming, William replied simply before hanging up.

He turned to his wife, who just smiled.

-I have to go, we have another body and George needs me.

-I know, Julia whispered, dessert will wait for tomorrow.

-A Charlotte russe? William threw a laugh.

-You know me too well Murdoch, Julia replied in the same way before being serious and head for the door leading to the bathroom, be careful William, added Julia leaving the room, leaving him alone to get dressed and quickly leave the hotel.

**_..._**

The day had risen long ago on the city when Detective Murdoch left his office to go to the morgue and find there Constable Crabtree and Dr. Grace. He then approached the body lying in the center of the room.

-A young blonde woman strangled like the other two, launched Emily meeting his eyes, raped her too.

-Everything is identical to the other two murders Sir, George.

-I think it is obvious in this case, we are dealing with a serial killer, William sighed.

-Could we prevent the press? Asked his colleague, crossing his worried look.

-First, we must find the identity of the victims and inform their families. Higgins is still on the deck where we found the second?

-Yes, George nodded, he takes the last footprints.

-He must do it quickly if another storm fall we risk to lose the little evidence we have. Try to find that all these women had in common.

-Their physical, launched George, tall, thin, blonde with blue eyes, rather beautiful.

-Three murders in one night, the murderer would have met them, he could not surprise them at night without knowing them, therefore they must have other things in common. It will not be long that their loved ones will report their disappearance. All the city's police stations are informed. Once we have their identity, you have to act quickly George.

-Yes Sir.

William sighed deeply and quickly left the room, leaving the two young people puzzled.

-He is worried, whispered George saw the door close behind his superior.

-As always.

-No Emily, much more than usual, believe me, murmured the young man at her.

It was with a heavy heart pounding that William left the morgue. He must settle this case as quickly as possible because time was running out. He had to find the identities of those poor young women and put their murderer behind bars. The few hours of sleep he had had that night, he had lived them to see these murders to be repeated again and again and each time he saw the body of his wife covered in blood lying in a field of tall grass.

**1\. William borrowed the long corridor from the morgue at a run, to join his office and get back to work and try to silence his fears.**

**2\. William left the building quickly. He climbed into a cariage and gave the driver the address. He had to hurry, he had a person to see in town.**

_To be continued :)_

_You have until Saturday, March 14 to vote..._

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour tout vos votes et vos reviews! Je suis très contente de voir autant de participation et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaît :)_

_Voici la suite que vous avez choisi! 16 personnes ont voté le choix numéro 1 (contre 3 pour le choix numéro 2). Il est donc temps de savoir ce que cache ces enveloppes ;)_

_bonne lecture ! _

**_[Choix - Chapitre 4 ]_**

**_..._**

**1\. Julia approcha de lui en souriant, tenant entre ses doigts deux enveloppes blanches. Elle avança vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, les lui tendant simplement.**

**-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.**

William gardait son regard profondément ancré dans celui de son épouse. Il la voyait souriante, telle une enfant le matin de Noël. Il devait admettre qu'il l'avait rarement vu aussi rayonnante et il resta ainsi silencieux, immobile, la dévisagea un long moment.

-Eh bien, prends-les, lança Julia impatiente, je croyais que tu mourrais d'envie de voir le cadeau que j'avais prévu de t'offrir.

-Oui, je...bredouilla William revenant ainsi à la réalité.

Il lui sourit et il prit la première enveloppe sur laquelle il ne distingua aucun signe distinctif. Il la retourna et l'ausculta avec soin à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne sauras ce qu'elle contient qu'en l'ouvrant William, lança Julia amusée en levant les yeux au plafond.

Il rougit et il ouvrit l'enveloppe aussitôt. Il en sortit deux billets d'opéra dont il regarda la date et le lieux.

-_Les Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi, _11 juillet 1903, lut William à haute voix, à l'Opéra National de...Paris? Dit-il étonné en levant les yeux vers son épouse qui lui souriait toujours largement.

-D'où cette seconde enveloppe, continua Julia en lui tendant la deuxième.

Il la prit et l'ouvrit rapidement pour y voir deux billets pour un paquebot quittant le port de New York le 30 juin prochain à la destination de Southampton.

-Julia...

-Nous quitterons Toronto le 28 juin pour New-York, nous arriverons à Londres le 9 juillet et ensuite nous prendrons la route de Paris, je n'ai pas pris de billet retours, comme ça nous pourrons rester quelques jours là-bas et ensuite visiter un peu l'Europe, je rêve de t'emmener à Prague, et Vienne, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour encercler sa nuque avec ses bras et venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, ça te plait?

-Eh bien, je...oui.

Julia s'éloigna aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard à nouveau, il vit cette petite étincelle qu'il connaissait comme étant celle qui lui vaudrait les foudres de son épouse.

-Tu n'es pas ravi, murmura Julia en s'éloignant déçue.

Elle soupira et s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'il la retenut par le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

-C'est un très beau cadeau Julia, mais nous ne pourrons jamais faire un tel voyage. Je ne pourrai jamais quitter le poste de police aussi longtemps et le coût est considérable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus? Lança Julia doucement avec amertume. Le fait de devoir quitter ton travail pour cela ou le fait que je paie ce voyage?

-Les deux sans doute, soupira William en quittant son regard, pardonnes-moi.

Julia secoua la tête de gauche à droite en se pinçant les lèvres avant de le quitter, sans lui accorder la moindre importance. Elle se dirigea vers un meuble pour se servir un verre de vin, le regard perdu dans la rue en contre-bas. Il la regarda alors quelques instants en silence. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, qu'elle avait réellement voulu lui faire plaisir avec ce cadeau. Il mourrait d'envie de quitter le pays avec elle, de voyager en Europe, de marcher à son bras dans les rues de Paris, de la faire danser sous un ciel étoilé sur le pont d'un paquebot. Il voulait plus que tout au monde qu'elle l'entraîne dans les endroits qu'elle avait découvert de nombreuses années plus tôt. Il voulait pouvoir lui voler un tendre baiser du haut de la tour Eiffel. Mais William n'avait toujours pas accepté le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir tout ceci, qu'elle était celle qui s'occupait de leur bourse, que l'argent avec lequel elle avait payé ces billets et certaines de leurs sorties elle l'avait hérité de ses parents et de son époux décédé. Ils avaient toujours cette même discussion encore et encore, mais Julia ne comprenait jamais pourquoi il refusait de profiter de l'argent qu'elle avait. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse se montrer si fier. Son argent était le sien aussi et elle se contrefichait qu'il ne lui offre pas une grande demeure luxueuse, des bijoux, des dîners au restaurant. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et pas pour ce qu'il possédait ou non.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que William s'était levé, qu'il avait simplement noué la couverture autour de sa taille pour cacher sa nudité et qu'il s'était approché d'elle pour venir se tenir dans son dos. Le regard perdu dans la rue, elle tressaillit simplement en sentant la main de William se glisser sur sa hanche pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant son corps butter doucement contre le sien et l'instant d'après, l'autre main de son époux se glissa dans sa nuque pour y écarter ses cheveux et il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa peau douce.

-C'est un merveilleux cadeau, murmura William eu creux de son oreille, mais nous aurions dû en discuter ensemble avant que tu ne prennes ces billets Julia. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à quitter mon travail et en effet, je ne sais pas si je pourrais accepter que mon épouse ne paie tous ces frais.

Julia soupira doucement et se retourna, toujours dans ses bras.

-Tu ne changeras jamais d'avis, malgré toutes nos discussions.

-Non, je suis navré. Je veux pouvoir prendre soin de toi comme tu le mérites.

Julia ne répondit pas et elle ferma les yeux simplement, posant son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi là quelques minutes, et lorsque William voulut reprendre la parole, le téléphone les fit sursauter. Ils échangèrent un regard et à regrets, William s'éloigna d'elle.

-Nous en reparlerons.

Il alla décrocher sans pour autant remarquer son épouse le suivre du regard.

-Inspecteur Murdoch.

_-Un autre corps Monsieur, fit la voix de George à l'autre bout du fil, une autre femme. Vous m'aviez dit de vous prévenir s'il se passait quoique se soit._

-J'arrive, répondit simplement William avant de raccrocher.

Il se tourna alors vers son épouse qui lui sourit simplement.

-Je dois y aller, nous avons un autre corps et George a besoin de moi.

-Je sais, murmura Julia, le dessert que j'ai cherché attendra demain.

-Une charlotte russe? Lança William en riant.

-Tu me connais trop bien Murdoch, répondit Julia de la même façon avant de reprendre son sérieux et de se diriger vers la porte donnant vers la salle de bains, fais attention William, ajouta Julia en quittant la pièce, le laissant seul pour se rhabiller et quitter rapidement l'hôtel.

**_..._**

Le jour s'était levé depuis bien longtemps sur la ville lorsque l'Inspecteur Murdoch quitta son bureau pour se rendre à la morgue et y retrouver l'Agent Crabtree et le Docteur Grace. Il approcha alors du corps allongé au centre de la pièce.

-Une jeune femme blonde, étranglée comme les deux autres, lança Emily en croisant son regard, violée elle aussi.

-Tout est strictement identique aux deux autres meurtres Monsieur, continua George.

-Je crois que c'est évident dans ce cas, nous avons à faire à un tueur en série, soupira William.

-Devons-nous prévenir la presse? Demanda son collègue en croisant son regard inquiet.

-Nous devons avant tout trouver l'identité des victimes et prévenir leur famille. Higgins se trouve encore sur le pont où nous avons trouvé la seconde?

-Oui, acquiesça George, il prend les dernières empreintes de pas.

-Qu'il fasse vite, si une autre averse venait à tomber nous risquons de perdre le peu d'indices que nous avons. Essayez de trouver ce que toutes ces femmes avaient en commun.

-Leur physique, lança George, grande, fine, blonde aux yeux bleus, plutôt belles.

-Trois assassinats en une nuit, le meurtrier devait les avoir rencontré, il n'a pas pu les surprendre en pleine nuit sans les connaître, par conséquent, elles doivent avoir d'autres points communs. Il ne tardera pas à ce que leurs proches ne déclarent leur disparition. Tout les postes de police de la ville sont informés. Lorsque nous aurons leur identité, il faudra agir vite George.

-Bien Monsieur.

William soupira profondément et il quitta la pièce rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes gens perplexes.

-Il est inquiet, murmura George en voyant la porte se refermer derrière la carrure de son supérieur.

-Comme toujours.

-Non Emily, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, croyez-moi, murmura le jeune homme en la regardant.

Ce fut le cœur lourd et battant la chamade que William quitta la morgue. Il devait régler cette affaire le plus rapidement possible car le temps était compté. Il devait trouver les identités de ces pauvres jeune femmes et mettre ce meurtrier derrière les barreaux. Le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait eu cette nuit là, il les avait vécu à voir ces meurtres se répéter, encore et encore et à chaque fois il voyait le corps de son épouse couvert de sang étendu dans un champ d'herbes hautes.

**1\. William emprunta le long couloir de la morgue au pas de course, pour rejoindre son bureau et se remettre au travail et tenter de faire taire ses craintes.**

**2\. William quitta le bâtiment rapidement. Il grimpa dans un fiacre et donna l'adresse au cocher. Il devait faire vite, il avait une personne à voir en ville.**

_à suivre :) _

_vous avez jusqu'au samedi 14 mars pour voter _


	6. Chapter 6

_Unanimously you chose the second choice! You will discover who William is going to see. Again thank you for your votes!_

**[Choices - Chapter 5 ] **

**_..._**

**2\. William left the building quickly. He climbed into a cariage and gave the driver the address. He had to hurry, he had a person to see in town.**

The carriage stopped in a quiet street with an alley just planted trees. The houses in red and yellow bricks were lined up next to each other. In the garden growing flowers and some vegetables.

William got out of the carriage and greeted the driver before heading to the brick house he saw a little further. He looked at it, sighing deeply. It was one of those buildings that he had chosen to build his life with Julia. On the other side of town, another small red brick house with a wooden porch just waiting for him to take possession. But before that, he had to talk to Julia, and with the case that tormented him and the journey she had prepared, he did not know when he could. _The sooner the better_, thought William, who knew how his wife could show spiteful when she learned that he had hid something, or worse, lying. Lost in thought, William gasped when he felt a ball hit his foot.

-Excuse me sir, threw the little dark-haired boy who took his toy soon to start running towards other children who were waiting a little further.

William looked at him a moment, with a heavy heart. Then he walked to the house which was in front of him. He borrowed the alley with dark stones and stopped in front of the wooden steps of the porch.

A white-haired man was sitting on a rocking chair, focused on what was on the small table in front of him. The Detective looked at some moment the steamer made with matches he was trying to assemble when the man looked up at him. His dark eyes immediately plunged into his, his white mustache quivered when he gave him a tender smile and let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

-William Murdoch, he whispered with is deap voice, so I expected to see you here.

-Good morning Mr. Perkins, the young man replied with a smile, I did not think after all these years you would have recognized me.

-Oh, but you did not change my boy, he said, laughing softly, come, sit down, he said, pointing to a chair in front of him.

William did so willingly and he met again his eyes.

-So are you in the police? Do you live in Toronto?

-Yes, William nodded, I am Detective.

-A wife? Said the old man approaching him with a glance.

-Yes, William replied, blushing, I got married there a year ago.

-A beautiful brunette with green eyes I bet, you loved ... ooh what was her name? This dancer.

-Isabella, William replied, laughing.

-Here, Isabella. I never understood why you never tried something with her, she was quite pretty and you seemed to please her.

-I was young and ...

-Indeed, but the Jesuits had returned your brains ... anyway. Then a brunette?

-No, William replied, laughing, she is blonde, she has blue eyes ... and she is beautiful. I love her so much.

-Ah blondes! My Mary was also a blonde, he says wistfully. Well, that's good, you really deserve it , said the old man by hitting him on the shoulder, kids?

-No ... not yet , sighed William hesitantly.

-Oh duh, that will come before the time to say ouf, you already get two or three little darlings running around in the living room, I am sure.

William did not answer and he just nodded. He had come a long way since the logging camp where he met Albert Perkins. At the time, this man twenty years his senior, had taken him under his wing. He taught him the Beas fighting the trade, but also in life. Just out of his Jesuit boarding school, William knew that what the churchmen had taught him. His knowledge was endless, science, literature, medicine, history, geography, but the life he knew a little about it. Albert Perkins had taught him a lot and William had seen in him, a mentor, a father. He was the first person he confessed to wanting to become a police officer. Albert had encouraged him in this way and so William had left the camp to come to Toronto. He felt that dated back hundreds of years, and yet, the cas he was working on at the moment, easily remembered this years.

-I doubt that you are here to tell me about your life in Toronto and the police, threw the old man, noticing his attitude, something bothers you.

-Indeed, William sighed, I work on a case and I need to talk with you.

-Me? Marveled the old man.

-We have found young women murdered, strangled, raped and nude, three in one night. They were all blond, tall, with blue eyes.

They remained silent for a while and William noticed the man opposite him tense nervously.

-He came back, he whispered.

-I think it is him, William nodded.

-Ellis Mortimer, murmured Albert, he was never convicted for his murder in Nova Scotia, he simply was convicted for the rape of one of these girls, but no evidence for the murders of the four.

-I contacted the prison of Halifax, I am still waiting for their answer if Ellis is released from prison.

-Who else? Threw the old man is jumping up. It is him, it is this rot.

-Albert, murmured William, rising to try to calm him, I will do everything to stop him.

-Do not stop him William, kill him. He killed, raped, murdered the poor girls, MY daughter. Kill him I beg you before another young woman is on her way.

William did not answer. He knew that the man who was in front of him had suffered. He knew he had lost his wife Mary on the day of the birth of their only child. He knew that Ellis Mortimer was guilty of the murder of his daughter when she was only fifteen. He had been there to see how this loss had transformed him. Nothing in the world he would revive this immense pain, but he had to tell him. Because he was the one who had taught him everything, his friend. William looked again a few moments this broken man in front of him, he knew that he too would have acted the same way. He knew that if he lost the love of his life, he would be devastated. He knew that if he could find his daughter mutilated in a stream as Albert had done, his life would have been annihilated. He understood his pain and for nothing in the world he wanted this to the last of his enemies.

-I will keep you informed of the outcome of the investigation, whispered simply, goodbye Albert.

-Goodbye William, he answered in a whisper.

William then left the house the heart even heavier than when he came. But now he was sure he was not mistaken about the identity of the suspect. He knew that his intuitions were correct. Ellis Mortimer was the culprit, and he was not going to let him escape this time.

_**...**_

The woman borrowed the open space of the police station number four to get in the office of her husband. She immediately noticed he was not there, his hat was not hanging on the coat rack, his jacket was missing. Before leaving last night, however, he had told her to find him at eleven o'clock for lunch. He had promised they would go to their favorite restaurant and that he accompanied her back to the asylum. But Julia did not count all the times that William had not come to join, where the waiter had just sent her an apology from her husband. As always, she forgave, she knew that being the wife of a police detective was full of disappointments and missed appointments. She understood that his work came first. He made huge efforts to be at seven o'clock every night at their suite. She knew it. Yet, the fact remained that sometimes it weighed heavy on her heart.

-The Detective is out Madam, launched the voice of George in her back, which startled her.

-Do you know when he comes back? Julia asked, smiling.

-No Doctor, he said nothing.

**1\. Julia did not answer and smiled again before heading to the office of her husband to drop into his chair.**

**-I will wait, she said simply before seeing his friend nodded and left the room.**

**2\. Julia took a deep breath and simply smiled.**

**-I will left then, I have a lot of work at the asylum.**

**-Do you want me to tell him that you were come?**

**-Oh no, it is not important, thank you George, said Julia before leaving the office and the police station without looking back.**

_To be continued... Votes accepted until Saturday, March 21!_

* * *

**[ Choix - Chapitre 5] **

_A l'unanimité vous avez choisi le deuxième choix! Vous allez découvrir qui William va voir en ville. Encore merci pour vos votes! _

**_..._**

**2\. William quitta le bâtiment rapidement. Il grimpa dans un fiacre et donna l'adresse au cocher. Il devait faire vite, il avait une personne à voir en ville.**

Le fiacre s'arrêta dans une petite rue calme bordée d'une allée d'arbres tout juste plantés. Les maisons en briques rouges et jaunes étaient alignées les unes à côté des autres. Dans les jardin poussaient des fleurs et quelques légumes.

William descendit du fiacre et il salua le cocher avant de se diriger vers la maison en briques qu'il voyait un peu plus loin. Il la regarda en soupirant profondément. C'était une de ces bâtisses qu'il avait choisi pour construire sa vie avec Julia. De l'autre côté de la ville, une autre petite maison en briques rouges avec un porche en bois attendait simplement qu'il n'en prenne possession. Mais avant cela, il devait en parler avec Julia, et avec l'affaire qui le tourmentait et le voyage qu'elle avait préparé, il ne savait pas quand il pourrait le faire. _Le plus tôt sera le mieux_, pensa William qui savait à quel point son épouse pouvait se montrer rancunière lorsqu'elle apprenait qu'on lui avait caché quelque chose, ou pire, menti. Perdu dans ses pensées, William sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un ballon frapper son pied.

-Pardon Monsieur, lança le petit garçon aux cheveux sombres qui prit son jouet aussitôt pour repartir en courant vers d'autres enfants qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

William le regarda quelques instants, le cœur lourd. Puis, il se dirigea vers la maison qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il emprunta l'allée en pierres sombres et il s'arrêta devant les marches en bois du perron.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs se trouvait assit sur une chaise à bascule, concentré sur ce qui se trouvait sur la petite table devant lui. L'Inspecteur regarda quelques instant le paquebot fait avec des allumettes qu'il essayait d'assembler lorsque l'homme leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard sombre se plongea aussitôt dans le sien, sa moustache blanche frémit lorsqu'il lui accorda un tendre sourire et il émit un soupir en s'adossant dans son fauteuil.

-William Murdoch, murmura-t-il d'une voix enraillée, si je m'attendais à vous voir ici.

-Bonjour Monsieur Perkins, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, je ne pensais pas qu'après toutes ces années vous m'auriez reconnu.

-Oh mais tu n'as pas changé mon garçon, dit-il en riant doucement, viens, assieds-toi, dit-il en lui désignant une chaise en face de lui.

William s'exécuta volontiers et il croisa une fois encore son regard.

-Alors, tu es dans la police? Tu vis à Toronto?

-Oui, acquiesça William, je suis Inspecteur.

-Une femme? Ajouta le vieil homme en s'approchant de lui avec un clin d'œil.

-Oui, répondit William en rougissant, je me suis marié il y a un an.

-Une belle brune aux yeux verts je parie, tu aimais beaucoup...ooh comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Cette danseuse.

-Isabella, répondit William en riant.

-Voila, Isabella. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'avais jamais tenté ton coup avec elle, elle était plutôt jolie et tu semblais lui plaire.

-J'étais jeune et...

-Et justement, mais les Jésuites t'avaient retourné la cervelle...enfin bref. Alors, une belle brune?

-Non, répondit William en riant, elle est blonde, elle a les yeux bleus et...elle est magnifique. Je l'aime infiniment.

-Ah les blondes! Ma Mary aussi était une belle blonde, dit-il avec nostalgie. Bien, c'est bien, tu le mérites mon grand, ajouta le vieil homme en lui frappant l'épaule, des enfants?

-Pas...encore, soupira William avec hésitation.

-Oh bah, ça viendra, avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf, tu auras déjà deux ou trois petites têtes blondes qui courent partout dans le salon, j'en suis certain.

William ne répondit pas et il acquiesça simplement. Il avait fait bien du chemin depuis le camp de bûcheron où il avait rencontré Albert Perkins. A l'époque, cet homme de vingt ans son aîné, l'avait pris sous son aile. Il lui avait appris les béa bats du métier, mais aussi ceux de la vie. Tout juste sorti de son pensionnat de Jésuites, William ne savait que ce que les hommes d'Eglise lui avaient appris. Ses connaissances étaient innombrables, sur la science, la littérature, la médecine, l'histoire, la géographie, mais sur la vie, il ne savait que peu de choses. Albert Perkins lui en avait appris beaucoup et William avait vu en lui, un mentor, un père. Il fut la première personne à qui il avoua vouloir devenir policier. Albert l'avait encouragé dans cette voie et ainsi, William avait quitté le camp pour venir à Toronto. Il avait le sentiment que cela remontait à des centaines d'années déjà, et pourtant, le cas sur lequel il travaillait en ce moment, lui rappela aisément ses années.

-Je doute que tu sois là pour me parler de ta vie à Toronto et dans la police, lança le vieil homme en remarquant son attitude, quelque chose te chagrine.

-En effet, soupira William, je travaille sur une affaire et j'ai besoin d'en parler avec vous.

-Moi? S'étonna le vieil homme.

-Nous avons retrouvés des jeunes femmes assassinées, étranglées, violées et nues, trois en une seule nuit. Elles étaient toutes blondes, grande, aux yeux bleus.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants et William remarqua l'homme en face de lui se tendre nerveusement.

-Il est revenu, murmura-t-il.

-Je crois que c'est lui, acquiesça William.

-Ellis Mortimer, murmura Albert, il n'a jamais été condamné pour ses meurtres en Nouvelle Ecosse, il a simplement été reconnu coupable pour le viol d'une de ces filles, mais aucune preuve pour les meurtres des quatre autres.

-J'ai contacté la prison d'Halifax, j'attends encore leur réponse pour me signaler si Ellis est sortit de prison.

-Qui d'autre? Lança le vieil homme en se levant d'un bond. C'est lui, c'est cette pourriture.

-Albert, murmura William en se levant pour tenter de le calmer, je vais tout faire pour l'arrêter.

-Ne l'arrête pas William, tue-le. Il a tué, violé, massacré ces pauvres filles, MA fille. Tue-le je t'en prie avant qu'une autre jeune femme ne se trouve sur sa route.

William ne répondit pas. Il savait que l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui avait souffert. Il savait qu'il avait perdu son épouse Mary le jour de la naissance de leur unique enfant. Il savait que Ellis Mortimer était coupable du meurtre de sa fille alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans. Il avait été là pour voir à quel point cette perte l'avait transformé. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait raviver cette peine immense, mais il avait dû lui en parler. Parce qu'il avait été celui qui lui avait tout appris, son ami. William regarda encore quelques instants cet homme brisé en face de lui, il savait que lui aussi aurait agis de la même manière. Il savait que si il perdait la femme de sa vie, il en serait dévasté. Il savait que si il trouverait sa fille mutilée dans un ruisseau comme Albert l'avait fait, sa vie aurait été anéantie. Il comprenait sa douleur et pour rien au monde il ne la souhaitait au dernier de ses ennemis.

-Je vous tiendrai informé des suites de l'enquête, murmura-t-il simplement, au revoir Albert.

-Au revoir William, répondit celui-ci dans un murmure.

William quitta alors la demeure le cœur encore plus lourd que lorsqu'il était venu. Mais il avait maintenant la certitude qu'il ne se trompait pas sur l'identité du suspect. Il savait que ses intuitions étaient les bonnes. Ellis Mortimer était le coupable, et il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper cette fois.

**_... _**

La jeune femme emprunta le plateau central du poste de police numéro quatre pour se rendre dans le bureau de son époux. Elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'était pas là, son chapeau n'était pas accroché au porte-manteau, sa veste manquait. Avant de partir la nuit dernière, il lui avait pourtant dit de la retrouver à onze heures précises pour déjeuner ensembles. Il lui avait promis qu'ils iraient dans leur restaurant favoris et qu'il la raccompagnerait à l'asile. Mais Julia ne comptait plus toutes les fois où William n'était pas venu la rejoindre, où le serveur lui avait simplement transmis les excuses venant de son époux. Comme toujours, elle le pardonnait, elle savait qu'être l'épouse d'un Inspecteur de police était pleine de déceptions et de rendez-vous manqués. Elle comprenait que son travail passait avant tout. Il faisait d'énormes efforts pour être à sept heures précises tout les soirs à leur suite. Elle le savait. Et pourtant, il n'en demeurait pas moins que parfois, cela pesait lourd sur son cœur.

-L'Inspecteur et sorti Madame, lança la voix de George dans son dos, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Savez-vous quand il reviendra? Demanda Julia en souriant.

-Non Docteur, il n'a rien dit.

**1\. Julia ne répondit pas et lui sourit une fois encore avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son mari pour venir se laisser tomber dans sa chaise.**

**-Je vais l'attendre, dit-elle simplement avant de voir son ami acquiescer et quitter la pièce. **

**2\. Julia inspira profondément et lui sourit simplement. **

**-Je vais rentrer dans ce cas, j'ai encore du travail à l'asile. **

**-Voulez-vous que je lui dise que vous êtes passée? **

**-Oh non, ce n'est pas important, merci George, ajouta Julia avant de quitter le bureau et le poste de police sans se retourner. **

_à suivre... Votes acceptés jusqu'au samedi 21 mars ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_You were 11 to choose option 1! Here is the result! Best reading and thank you for all your messages._

_**[Choices - Chapter 6]**_

**1\. Julia did not answer and smiled again before heading to the office of her husband to drop into his chair.**

**-I will wait, she said simply before seeing his friend nodded and left the room.**

She took a deep breath and glanced to the file that was on the desk. It concerned the case on which he was working and about she knew nothing. Stung by curiosity, she opened it and read it for minutes. She did not notice the man standing in the doorway and looked tenderly. William had returned to the police station although an hour later, and it was only when he saw his wife sitting in his office that he remembered that he had an appointment with her. He had taken advantage she does not see him to observe her in detail. He was never tired of doing so.

**_..._**

As feeling a stare landed on her, Julia lifted the face of her reading to meet the eyes of William standing a little further. She smiled at him, and he did the same to enter the room and close the door behind him. Without a word, he walked to the desk and sat down in the seat in front of his wife.

-You had forgotten, is not it? Julia threw yet tenderly.

-This case obsesses me, I have the head to that right now. I am sorry I forgot our lunch.

-I understand, Julia sighed, closing the file, these murders are horrific. Did you find the identity of victims?

-Two of them, Higgins still seeking the third.

-Is it something in common between them?

-No, William replied, rising to head the blackboard where were written the name of the two victims and the places where they were found.

Julia stood up in turn to stand beside him and watch the blackboard also.

-There has around an hour between each murder, said the young woman, if we note on a map the locations of three murders and that we perform a triangulation, we can find where the culprit is and we ...

She left the sentence unfinished, crossing the gaze of William.

-You have already done, right? She said, laughing softly.

William nodded and she smiled tenderly before speaking again.

-Well I thought I had found a brilliant idea, but my husband is far brighter than me, she said, laughing.

-You are much brighter than me, believe me, said William, smiling at him and noticing that the cheeks of his wives tinged with pink.

-So where are you in this case? She asked softly.

-I have a suspect, a man I have known there for many years in Nova Scotia. Ellis Mortimer. He raped, murdered and mutilated four young women, but he has only been convicted of raping a fifth he has not had time to kill, thanks God. Unfortunately they did not have enough evidence to convict him for his other crimes.

-And this man was released?

-Yes, three months ago. These murders have his signature. He always attacks the young blonde women rather beautiful. He did not choose them for their work, their age, but for their beauty, their physical resemblance and the fact that they...do not have a child.

William throat tightened by this description that matched line for line with that of his wife. He kept his eyes deep in hers and gently, he slid his hand on her waist. He could not help stroking her flat stomach a few seconds and he saw Julia stop breathing for a moment. With his other hand he stroked her cheek to take one of her blond curls between his fingers.

-Nothing will happen to me William, murmured the young woman, even if I fit this description I know it does not happen to me. You are here, Julia continued smiling while stroking his cheek in turn, I know you will not let this man hurt me. Let me help you to arrest him.

-It is dangerous Julia. And this man is very dangerous.

-Well here is a reason why I should help you. I can establish his psychological profile, I will be with you, give you my expert advice and opinion, and you can keep an eye on me.

-Julia ...

-Please, continued the young woman pouting to caress his lips with hers.

-We are in my office surrounded by windows, and curtains are lowered, William muttered, feeling a hand of his wife traveling on his chest.

-I know, but they all know how much I am crazy in love with my husband, whispered Julia smiled before kissing him tenderly, say yes, she sighed at the end of that kiss.

-Your charm does not always suffice Mrs Murdoch, William retorted, laughing softly.

-Perhaps, but it is worth trying, do not you think?

He did not answer and the next moment he pressed her a little more against him still kiss her once more languidly.

-Alrigth, William nodded leaving her mouth, this time. But you shall not take any risk. You will stay here if we have a track and if we have to arrest him, you are not talk to him face to face, and you will obey what I say.

He saw Julia looking up at the ceiling and he heard her sigh.

-Very well, she said against heart, as you wish Detective.

He laughed and was about to kiss her again when two shots were given to the amount of the office door. The couple separated slowly to look at the young man enter.

-We found Ellis Mortimer photography, it is a bit old, George said holding the photo of the young man to William, but he should still look like that.

-This will be fine for now, said William, make copies and pass them on to other police stations, we must find him before the night and before he committed other crimes.

-Well Sir, the young man nodded.

-Oh, and George, said William, Dr. Ogden lend us a hand in this case.

-Like the old days, added the young man with a wink before disappearing.

The couple exchanged a glance and a smile, both excited to work together as they had done so often in the past. They had always loved those moments they spent together late at night in the morgue or the Detective's office to develop theories or experiment. They had to admit that since the woman had become psychologist they spent much less time to do so.

**_..._**

So after several minutes when William talked about the details of the case and his visit to his old friend the morning to Julia , hunger began to be felt.

-I will get something to eat at Brekkies, launched Julia rising.

-I do not think is a good idea.

**1\. It is day William, and it is only around the corner, I will be back in ten minutes, she said through the door without waiting for a response from him.**

**2\. William got up and kissed her cheek.**

**-I will go, I will be back in ten minutes.**

_To be continued... You have until Saturday, March 28 to vote;)_

* * *

_Vous avez été 11 à choisir l'option 1 ! Voici donc la suite! bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos messages. _

**_[ Choix - Chapitre 6]_**

**1\. Julia ne répondit pas et lui sourit une fois encore avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son mari pour venir se laisser tomber dans sa chaise.**

**-Je vais l'attendre, dit-elle simplement avant de voir son ami acquiescer et quitter la pièce.**

Elle inspira profondément et elle jeta un œil au dossier qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il concernait l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait et dont elle ne savait rien. Piquée par la curiosité, elle l'ouvrit et le lut pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne remarqua pas l'homme se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui la regardait tendrement. William était revenu au poste de police bien une heure plus tard, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit son épouse assise à son bureau qu'il se souvint qu'il avait eu rendez-vous avec elle. Il avait alors profité qu'elle ne le voit pas pour l'observer dans les moindres détails. Il ne se lassait jamais de le faire.

**_..._**

Comme sentant un regard insistant se poser sur elle, Julia releva le visage de sa lecture pour croiser le regard de William se tenant un peu plus loin. Elle lui sourit, et il en fit autant pour entrer dans la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le bureau et il prit place dans le siège se trouvant en face de son épouse.

-Tu avais oublié, n'est-ce pas? lança Julia pourtant avec tendresse.

-Cette affaire m'obsède, je n'ai que la tête à ça en ce moment. Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié notre déjeuner.

-Je comprends, soupira Julia en refermant le dossier, ces meurtres sont atroces. Avez-vous trouvé l'identité des victimes?

-Deux d'entre elles, Higgins cherche encore la troisième.

-Vous avez un point commun entre elles?

-Non, répondit William en se levant pour se diriger vers le tableau noir où se trouvaient noté le nom des deux victimes ainsi que les endroits où elles avaient été retrouvées.

Julia se leva à son tour pour venir se tenir à ses côtés et regarder le tableau également.

-Il y a une heure de décalage environ entre chaque meurtre, reprit la jeune femme, si nous notons sur une carte les emplacements des trois meurtres et que nous procédons à une triangulation, nous pourrons trouver l'endroit où se trouve le coupable et nous...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, croisant le regard de William.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait, c'est ça? Dit-elle en riant doucement.

William acquiesça et elle lui sourit tendrement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Eh bien je croyais avoir trouvé une idée brillante mais mon époux est de loin plus brillant que moi, dit-elle en riant.

-Tu es bien plus brillante que moi, crois-moi, répondit William en lui souriant et remarquant que les joues de son épouses se teintaient de rose.

-Alors où en êtes-vous dans cette affaire? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-J'ai un suspect, un homme que j'ai connu il y a de nombreuses années déjà en Nouvelle Ecosse. Ellis Mortimer. Il a violé, assassiné et mutilé quatre jeunes femmes mais il a seulement été condamné pour le viol d'une cinquième qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de tuer, Dieu merci. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas assez de preuves pour le condamner pour ses autres crimes.

-Et cet homme a été libéré?

-Oui, il y a de cela trois mois. Ces meurtres portent sa signature. Il s'attaque toujours à des jeunes femmes blondes, plutôt belles. Il ne les choisit pas pour leur travail, leur age, mais pour leur beauté, leur ressemblance physique et pour le fait qu'elles ne...possèdent pas d'enfant.

La gorge de William se serra en faisant cette description qui correspondait trait pour trait à celle de son épouse. Il gardait son regard profondément ancré dans le sien et doucement, il glissa sa main sur sa taille. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser son ventre plat quelques secondes et il vit Julia arrêter de respirer un instant. De son autre main, il caressa sa joue pour s'emparer d'une de ses boucles blondes entre ses doigts.

-Il ne va rien m'arriver William, murmura la jeune femme, même si je correspond à cette description je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Tu es là, continua Julia en souriant tout en caressant sa joue à son tour, je sais que tu ne laisseras pas cet homme me faire du mal. Laisse-moi t'aider à l'arrêter.

-C'est dangereux Julia. C'et homme est très dangereux.

-Eh bien voila une raison pour laquelle je dois t'aider. Je vais pouvoir établir son profil psychologique, je vais être auprès de toi, te donner mes conseils et avis avisés, et tu pourras garder un œil sur moi.

-Julia...

-S'il te plait, continua la jeune femme en faisant la moue pour venir caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes.

-Nous sommes dans mon bureau entouré de vitres, et les rideaux ne sont pas baissés, grommela William en sentant une main de son épouse voyager sur son torse.

-Je sais mais ils savent tous à quel point je suis folle amoureuse de mon mari, murmura Julia en souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement, dis oui, soupira-t-elle à la fin de ce baiser.

-Ton charme ne suffira pas toujours Madame Murdoch, rétorqua William en riant doucement.

-Peut être pas, mais c'est intéressant d'essayer, ne crois-tu pas?

Il ne lui répondit pas et l'instant d'après il la serra un peu plus contre lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois plus langoureusement.

-D'accord, acquiesça William en quittant sa bouche, pour cette fois. Mais tu ne prendras aucun risque. Tu resteras ici si nous avons une piste et si nous avons à procéder à son arrestation, tu ne l'affronteras pas en face et tu écouteras ce que je dis.

Il vit Julia lever les yeux au plafond et il l'entendit soupirer.

-Très bien, dit-elle a contre cœur, comme vous voudrez Inspecteur.

Il rit et s'apprêta à l'embrasser une fois encore lorsque deux coups furent donnés au montant de la porte du bureau. Le couple se sépara doucement pour regarder le jeune homme entrer.

-Nous avons trouvé une photographie d'Ellis Mortimer, elle date un peu, continua George en tendant à William la photo du jeune homme, mais il devrait encore ressembler à ça.

-Cela fera bien l'affaire pour l'instant, répondit William, faites-en des copies et transmettez-les aux autres postes de police, nous devons le trouver avant la nuit et avant qu'il ne commette d'autres crimes.

-Bien Monsieur, acquiesça le jeune homme.

-Oh et George, ajouta William, le Docteur Ogden nous prêtera main forte sur cette affaire.

-Comme au bon vieux temps, ajouta le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

Le couple échangea un regard et un sourire, tous les deux ravis de pouvoir travailler ensembles comme ils l'avaient fait si souvent dans le passé. Ils avaient toujours aimé ces moments qu'ils passaient ensembles tard le soir dans la morgue ou dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur à élaborer des théories,à faire des expériences. Ils devaient bien avouer que depuis que la jeune femme étaient devenue psychologue, ils avaient passé beaucoup moins de temps à le faire.

**_..._**

Ainsi, après de longues minutes où William relata à Julia les détails de l'affaire et sa visite à son vieil ami le matin même, la faim commença à se faire ressentir.

-Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger chez Brekkies, lança Julia en se levant.

-Je ne penses pas que se soit une bonne idée.

**1.-Il fait jour William, et ce n'est qu'au coin de la rue, je reviens dans dix minutes, dit-elle en passant la porte sans attendre de réponse de sa part.**

**2\. William se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.**

**-J'y vais, je serai de retour dans dix minutes.**

_à suivre...Vous avez jusqu'au samedi 28 mars pour voter ;) _


	8. Chapter 8

_7 votes for options 2 ! And here what you have chosen ;)_

**[Choices- Chapter 7]**

**2\. William got up and kissed her cheek.**

**-I will go, I will be back in ten minutes.**

The young woman looked from her husband before going back in the notes of the investigation. Yet she did not stay quiet long before the phone rings and make her jump. Hesitant at first, she thought this call necessarily have to do with the investigation. She glanced in the open space through the window, but she saw no sign of William. She took the phone and answered.

-Office of the Detective Murdoch, Dr. Julia Ogden.

_-Hello Madam, said the voice of a mature man, I am Andrew Elliott, I wanted to know if Detective Murdoch had received my note about the house._

-The house? Julia muttered, frowning while searching on William's desk to try to find a lost note in the papers of the case.

_-Yes, we had to see us today at twelve o'clock in order to visit the house with his wife. Out he did not respond to my note and I waited over an hour._

Julia did not answer, still speechless for a moment. Moments that man at the other end of the line took advantage to take the floor.

_-Listen Doctor, pass him I give him another day, not one hour. I have another family who wants to buy this house and if the Detective does not find the time to come he will have to sign alone or refrain from acquiring this house._

-I ... I will pass him, Julia stammered before hearing the man hung up.

She remained still there, motionless, still holding the handset for a few seconds. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could not believe what she had just heard. She could not believe that William had engineered all this in her back. But she understood better his reaction when she was told she had prepared a trip to Europe. Buying a house and a trip were a lot of expenses in a short time. William must have saved for years to be able to make an offer to a realtor. She finally understood.

-Julia?

She jumped when her husband pronounce her first name. He stood there on the other side of the desk, a paper bag in hand which escaped delicious smell of grilled bacon and warm bread.

-I took your favorite assortment to you ... what happens? William muttered watching attentively still holding the handset.

She came to her senses and put immediately the phone to watch William again.

-I had a man on the phone, he wanted to talk to you.

-Well I am listening.

-Andrew Elliott, that tell you something honey? Julia threw bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest.

William then froze immediately. Yes, he knew this name, he had forgotten their appointment. He winced. He knew he was a hard time, he saw in the attitude of his wife, and in her eyes. Then he took a deep breath and put the package on the desk to make the turn quickly and approach her.

-I can explain everything.

-It is what I ask for. A house? You were planning to buy a house without informing me before?

-This is not quite right, I intended to announce to you.

-When? When you have already moved?

-No, last night. I wanted to be a surprise, I had everything prepared with care, candles, dinner, I even practiced in the mirror. It was my gift Julia. I wanted to give you a home, our home, so we can build a family and to finally leave the hotel.

-But this is a decision that we must take together William, the young woman became angry.

-And that is why I wanted to go and visit with you today. The investigation fell on us and I thought I will tell you later.

-And you made me reproaches for having planned a trip without telling you before, muttered Julia, do not you think a little ... bloated, anyway?

-Yes, I ...

He left the sentence unfinished and he sighed deeply rooted his gaze in that of his wife. He took her hand tenderly and pulled against him. With his other hand, he tenderly stroked her back.

-I am angry against you William, Julia whispered.

-I know, he replied before kissing her tenderly for a long time.

-And your charm not always operate, said Julia, without opening her eyes at the end of that kiss.

-I know, William repeated before kissing her again.

They barely parted to cross their eyes and Julia hugged him for a tender embrace.

-A house William, the young woman sighed, shaking her head from left to right, you are crazy.

-I wanted to take care of you, let me handle this purchase, please.

-Only for one reason, continued the young woman in his neck, I want to visit it before you sign the papers. And I want to do decoration, your tastes are deplorable in this area.

-I would never have considered doing otherwise, William replied, smiling before tighten her a little more in his arms, I will call Mr Elliott and we will see tomorrow together.

_**...**_

Night began to fall on the city when the police station finally began to boil. The many interviews they had done in the street and in different stations before have led to a track. A young woman came prevent the police station that her friend had gone with a man matching the description of the suspect. The profile of the young woman was identical in all respects to others. She was his next victim.

-I am coming with you, Julia shot, while her husband took a gun and slipped it into his belt.

-I told you it was dangerous and that it was out of the question, William replied with authority.

-And If you face him, you need me.

-NO, you stay here, and that is all.

He gave her one look and left the room at a run, leaving the seething anger and heart gripped by anxiety. Julia looked at the men to leave the police station, heavily armed with guns and when there remained only two or three men to maintain the station open, she took the way to the armory.

-Doctor Ogden? Threw the young man who was in front and had just left for the lock.

-Detective Murdoch sent me to look for a gun and ...

-He is gone, I do not think ...

-Oh damn Peter, you know me, Julia was furious, we do not have time to procrastinate.

He looked at her a few seconds and he nodded, opening the door. Julia then immediately rushed into the small room to grab a gun which she quickly checked the magazine and she left the police station almost running.

_**...**_

Julia went to the address of that deserted warehouse. She could see the men from the police station to deploy a little further. She intended to head them, she knew she risked her life and the success of the operation if she is endangered if she did not prevent them from her presence. But then she was going to come out of hiding behind a high brick wall, a groan in darkness caught her attention.

Julia felt her throat knot, she did not know what to do. She had to choose, find his friends and prevent them, or take one of the biggest risk of her life and head to this moan.

**1\. The young woman pursed her lips and against heart, she walked to the carriage parked in front of the building.**

**2\. The young woman took a deep breath, holding the gun in front of her, sinking into darkness.**

_to be continued ..._

_I admit I struggled to choose these options!_

_You have until Saturday, April 4 to vote ..._

* * *

_7 votes pour le choix 2! et donc voici la suite que vous avez choisi ;)_

**_[Choix - Chapitre 7 ]_**

**2\. William se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.**

**\- J'y vais, je serai de retour dans dix minutes.**

La jeune femme regarda son époux partir avant de se replonger dans les notes relatives à l'enquête. Pourtant, elle ne resta pas tranquille bien longtemps avant que le téléphone ne sonne et ne la fasse sursauter. Hésitante dans un premier temps, elle pensait que forcément cet appel devant avoir à faire avec l'enquête. Elle jeta un regard sur le plateau central à travers la vitre, mais elle ne vit aucune trace de William. Elle prit alors le combiné et décrocha.

-Bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, Docteur Julia Ogden à l'appareil.

_-Bonjour Madame, fit la voix d'un homme d'âge mûr, je suis Andrew Elliott, je tenais à savoir si l'Inspecteur Murdoch avait bien reçu ma note concernant la maison._

-La maison? Grommela Julia en fronçant les sourcils tout en fouillant le bureau de William pour tenter de trouver une note perdue dans les papiers de l'affaire.

_-Oui, nous devions nous voir aujourd'hui à douze heures précises afin de faire visiter la maison à son épouse. Hors il n'a pas répondu à ma note et je l'ai attendu plus d'une heure._

Julia ne répondit pas, restant bouche bée quelques instants. Quelques instants que l'homme à l'autre bout du fil mit à profit pour reprendre la parole.

_-Ecoutez Docteur, transmettez-lui que je lui laisse encore un jour, pas un heure de plus. J'ai une autre famille qui souhaite acheter cette maison et si l'Inspecteur ne trouve pas le temps de venir il faudra qu'il signe tout seul ou qu'il renonce à acquérir cette maison._

-Je...je lui transmettrai, bredouilla Julia avant d'entendre l'homme raccrocher.

Elle resta encore là, immobile, tenant toujours le combiné pendant quelques secondes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que William avait manigancé tout ceci dans son dos. Mais elle comprenait un peu mieux sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait préparé un voyage en Europe. L'achat d'une demeure et un voyage étaient beaucoup de dépenses en peu de temps. William devait avoir économisé pendant des années pour pouvoir faire une offre à un agent immobilier. Elle comprenait enfin.

-Julia?

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant son époux prononcer son prénom. Il se tenait là, de l'autre côté du bureau, un sac en papier dans la main duquel s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé et de pain chaud.

-Je t'ai pris ton assortiment préféré...qu'est-ce que tu as? Grommela William en la regardant avec attention toujours tenant le combiné.

Elle reprit ses esprits et le posa immédiatement pour regarder William à nouveau.

-J'ai eu un homme au téléphone, il voulait te parler.

-Eh bien je t'écoute.

-Andrew Elliott, cela te dis quelque chose chéri? Lança Julia avec amertume en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

William se figea alors sur place aussitôt. Oui, il connaissait ce nom, il avait oublié leur rendez-vous. Il grimaça. Il savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment, il le voyait dans l'attitude de son épouse, et dans son regard. Alors il inspira profondément et il posa le paquet sur le bureau pour en faire le tour rapidement et s'approcher d'elle.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer.

-C'est bien ce que je demande. Une maison? Tu avais l'intention d'acheter une maison sans m'en informer auparavant?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, j'avais l'intention de te l'annoncer.

-Quand? Quand tu aurais déjà déménagé?

-Non, hier soir. Je voulais que se soit une surprise, j'avais tout préparé avec soin, les bougies, le repas, je me suis même exercé devant la glace. C'était mon cadeau Julia. Je voulais t'offrir une demeure, notre maison, pour que nous puissions y construire une famille et être enfin chez nous.

-Mais c'est une décision que nous devons prendre à deux William, s'emporta la jeune femme.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que je voulais aller la visiter avec toi aujourd'hui. L'enquête nous est tombée dessus et je pensais que je t'en parlerai plus tard.

-Et tu m'as fait des reproches pour avoir prévu un voyage sans te prévenir avant, grommela Julia, tu ne trouves pas être un peu...gonflé, quand même?

-Oui, je...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et il soupira profondément, son regard ancré dans celui de son épouse. Il lui prit alors tendrement la main et il l'attira contre lui. De son autre main, il caressa tendrement son dos.

-Je suis en colère contre toi William, murmura Julia.

-Je sais, répondit celui-ci avant de l'embrasser tendrement pendant un long moment.

-Et ton charme n'opérera pas toujours, ajouta Julia sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux à la fin de ce baiser.

-Je sais, répéta William avant de l'embrasser une fois encore.

Ils se séparèrent à peine pour croiser leur regard et Julia se serra dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte.

-Une maison William, soupira la jeune femme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, tu es complètement fou.

-Je voulais prendre soin de toi, laisse-moi prendre en charge cet achat, s'il te plait.

-A une condition, continua la jeune femme dans sa nuque, je veux la visiter avant que tu signes les papiers. Et je veux me charger de la décoration, tes goûts sont déplorables dans ce domaine.

-Je n'aurai jamais envisager le faire autrement, répondit William en souriant avant de la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras, je rappellerai Monsieur Elliott et nous irons la voir ensembles demain.

_**...**_

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville lorsque le poste de police se mit enfin à bouillonner. Les nombreux interrogatoires qu'ils avaient fait dans la rue et dans les différents postes avant pu mener à une piste. Une jeune femme était venue prévenir le poste de police que son amie était partie avec un homme correspondant à la description du suspect. Le profil de la jeune femme était en tout point identique aux autres. Elle était sa prochaine victime.

-Je viens avec vous, lança Julia, alors que son époux prit une arme qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture.

-Je t'ai dis que c'était dangereux et qu'il en était hors de question, répondit William avec autorité.

-Et si vous vous trouvez face à lui, vous aurez besoin de moi.

-NON, tu restes ici, un point c'est tout.

Il lui lança un simple regard et il quitta la pièce au pas de course, la laissant bouillonnante de colère et le cœur serré par l'inquiétude. Julia regarda les hommes quitter le poste de police, lourdement armés de fusils et lorsqu'il ne restaient plus que deux ou trois hommes à maintenir le poste ouvert, elle prit le chemin de l'armurerie.

-Docteur Ogden? Lança le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant et qui venait de la quitter pour la fermer à clé.

-L'Inspecteur Murdoch m'envoie pour chercher un pistolet et...

-Il est déjà parti, je ne pense pas qu'il...

-Oh bon sang Peter, vous me connaissez, s'emporta Julia, nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser.

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes et il acquiesça, lui ouvrant la porte. Julia s'engouffra alors aussitôt dans la petite pièce pour s'emparer d'un pistolet dont elle vérifia rapidement le chargeur et elle quitta le poste de police presque en courant.

**_..._**

Julia se rendit à l'adresse de cet entrepôt désert. Elle pouvait voir les hommes du poste de police se déployer un peu plus loin. Elle avait l'intention de se diriger vers eux, elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie et la réussite de l'opération si elle se mettait en danger, si elle ne les prévenait pas de sa présence. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir de sa cachette derrière un haut mur en briques, un gémissement dans l'obscurité attira son attention.

Julia sentit sa gorge se nouer, elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait choisir, retrouver ses amis et les prévenir, ou prendre un des plus grand risque de sa vie et se diriger vers ce gémissement.

**1\. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres et à contre cœur, elle se dirigea vers les fiacres stationnés devant le bâtiment.**

**2\. La jeune femme inspira profondément, tendant l'arme devant elle, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.**

_à suivre..._

_j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à choisir ces deux options! _

_Vous avez jusqu'au samedi 04 Avril pour voter..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for your votes! Here is the result. You were 5 to select option 1 and 9 option 2 , there is the sequel you've chosen ;)_

**[Choices - Chapter 8]**

**2\. The young woman took a deep breath, holding the gun in front of her, sinking into darkness.**

She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. Her throat was dry and sweaty palms. She clutched firmly the handle of the gun she held in front of her in fear. The groans mingled with a hoarse and choppy breath and when the moon lit the two bodies a little further, the blood of Julia froze in her body.

-Leave her, she cried, approaching them.

She locked eyes of the young man who sat up immediately, leaving the young woman half conscious on the floor, her skirt over her legs.

-Good evening, he said hoarsely as he approached Julia.

-Do not move, replied the young woman pointing her gun at him, you will follow me to the police.

-No my Dear, but you can follow me.

-Do not come closer, scolded Julia stronger, or I will shoot.

-A woman of character, I like that, he says, laughing softly, but I do not think you will shoot. You do not want to kill me, admit it. I fascinate you.

Julia frowned but did not answer. He laughed again, approaching her gently without leaving her eyes. She would not admit it, but yes, she was fascinated. How to get to the point of a man could be such a monster? How could he commit such atrocities and keep calm? How a child could grow and cultivate hate so much? Julia had an incredible amount of questions and she knew that only the study of this man could help her to see more clearly.

-I can help you, she whispered.

He laughed again and jumped, he took her arm holding the gun and put it in her back, making her push a pain of relief. He held tightly in her back and she could feel his breath on her neck. He pushed one of her strands of hair swinging it and he whispered in her ear.

-I will leave this woman, but you owe me a life Madam.

-What do you mean? Julia grumbled, trying to free herself from his grip.

-You will see, you will see, he murmured against her skin before placing a kiss.

He then snatched the weapon and he quickly away from her. She turned in his direction and soon the stranger smiled again broadly. She saw him pointing the gun at the young woman who was still struggling not to faint.

-Do not do that, Julia sighed, please leave her alive.

She still saw his smile for a second before he fired a shot. The bullet ricocheted off the ground and he walked away into the night, leaving Julia trembling from head to foot. It took a few seconds to compose herself and when she locked eyes beseeching the young woman, she rushed to her. She covered her legs on which she could see a little blood and without her realizing the stranger clenched against her. She felt her tears flow into her neck and her fingers on her shirt.

-Thank you, she signed.

-Shhht, whispered tenderly Julia stroking her hair, it will be alright, everything is finished. You do not risk anything. Is everything alright.

-I struggled ... I tried ... but ... he hit me and ... and ...

-Calm down. It is not your fault, you had nothing to do.

The young woman did not answer, she continued to cry against er before a dozen men come running into the small alley, lighting their torches around. Julia's eyes immediately met William. She saw all the concern and incomprehension that reigned there and he jumped, he knelt beside her.

-Are you alright? Whispered tenderly stroking her cheek.

-He does not hurt me William ... but he raped her, she says in one breath giving a look to the one was still in her arms.

-Look nearby, William launched his colleagues, come, we must leave this place. She must be safe, and you too.

Julia nodded and she rose, with the woman still tightly pressed against her. She simply exchanged glances with William before turning to her.

-Mis, she said tenderly, meeting her eyes, you will follow these officers and they will take care of you.

The young woman looked anxiously William and she just nodded.

-Come Lucie, threw William, holding her arm, you are safe.

She looked up at Julia again and she nodded, smiling, and so all three turned in silence towards the carriage. Once the young woman inside, it set off and William turned to his wife.

-What were you doing here tonight? He growled.

-If I had not come this woman would have died William, Julia defended.

-And you put you in danger.

-I managed, and you came ... I

-I will not be always there Julia, growled William, do youknow the risk you took?

-And that though, Lucie is alive, you will be able to question her and we have a solid track to find Mortimer and stop him.

-What is it? He said under his breath.

-He ... He will want to pick on me, Julia sighed looking at the sky.

-I beg your pardon?

-I interrupted and he told me I owed him the life of this woman.

-Bloody Hell Julia, but you are unconscious. It is precisely for this reason that I do not want you to come, growled William, I knew you were similar in all respects to his victims. I knew there was a risk he would harm you and what have you done? You were thrown into the lion's den. You are so stubborn and proud that you are incapable of listening.

-You knew I was not going to wait idly, cried Julia in turn, you know me William. In nine years I thought you finally knew who I really was.

-Oh yes I know who you are, believe me, I know you very well. I was stupid enough to believe that for once in your life you were going to accept what your husband would say. But no, no one ever ordered anything to Dr. Julia Ogden. She always made hier own way.

Julia opened her mouth to retort when George interjected timidly.

-Hum ... Sir? He caught the eye of Julia and William and he pursed his lips. We ... we have not found anything Detective.

William cleared his throat and glanced at his wife before to speak as calmly as possible.

-Go back to the police station, we must question the young woman.

George nodded and he left immediately. The couple watched as a few seconds before William spoke again.

-I think you will want to attend the interview, he said bitterly.

-Yes, replied Julia, but you want me back to the hotel it is not ?

They kept their eyes immersed in one of the other and without a word William walked away from her, brushing her on his way, trying to calm down. He knew he did not fully thought his words, he was just angry. But he was afraid. He knew he would never recover of the loss of the woman he loved more than anything in the world. He knew how her stubbornness could put her in danger. And he wanted to protect her against the world.

**1\. William took a deep breath and turned to her again.**

**-Come with me to the police station, she will be more confident with you.**

**2\. William motioned Henry to approach and he spoke immediately next to him.**

**-Accompy my wife to the hotel and stay posted before the room. That nobody enter ... or get out, he added, giving a simple look to Julia. **

_to be continued... you have until Saturday, April 11 to vote;)_

_note: I think the end is approaching ..._

* * *

_Merci pour vos votes! Voici la suite. Vous étiez 5 à choisir l'option 1 et 9 l'option 2. Voici la suite que vous avez choisi ;)_

**[Choix - Chapitre 8 ] **

**2\. La jeune femme inspira profondément, tendant l'arme devant elle, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.**

Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge était sèche et ses mains moites. Elle serrait avec force le manche de l'arme qu'elle tendait devant elle, la peur au ventre. Les gémissements se mêlaient à un souffle rauque et saccadé et lorsque la lune éclaira les deux corps un peu plus loin, le sang de Julia se glaça dans son corps.

-Lâchez-la, cria-t-elle en approchant d'eux.

Elle croisa le regard du jeune homme qui se redressa aussitôt, laissant la jeune femme à moitié consciente sur le sol, sa robe relevé sur ses jambes.

-Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix rauque en approchant de Julia.

-N'approchez pas, rétorqua la jeune femme en pointant son arme vers lui, vous allez me suivre chez la police.

-Non ma jolie, mais vous, vous pouvez me suivre.

-N'approchez-pas, gronda Julia plus fort, ou je tire.

-Une femme de caractère, j'aime ça, dit-il en riant doucement, mais je ne crois pas que vous allez tirer. Vous ne voulez pas me tuer, avouez-le. Je vous fascine.

Julia fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il rit alors une fois encore en s'approchant d'elle doucement sans quitter son regard. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais oui, il la fascinait. Comment un homme pouvait en arriver au point de devenir un tel monstre? Comment pouvait-il commettre de telles atrocités et garder son calme? Comment un enfant pouvait grandir et cultiver la haine à ce point? Julia avait une quantité incroyable de questions et elle savait que seule l'étude de cet homme pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

-Je peux vous aider, murmura-t-elle.

Il rit une fois encore et en un bond, il s'empara de son bras qui tenait l'arme pour le mettre dans son dos, la faisant pousser un soupir de douleur. Il se tenait étroitement dans son dos et elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Il écarta une de ses mèches de cheveux qui s'y balançait et il murmura au creux de son oreille.

-Je vais laisser cette femme, mais vous me devez sa vie Madame.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Grommela Julia en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

-Vous verrez, vous verrez, murmura-t-il contre sa peau avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Il lui arracha alors l'arme et il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle. Elle se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction et l'inconnu sourit encore une fois largement. Elle le vit pointer l'arme vers la jeune femme qui luttait encore pour ne pas s'évanouir.

-Ne faites pas ça, soupira Julia, je vous en prie laissez-la en vie.

Elle vit encore son sourire l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne tire un coup de feu. La balle ricocha sur le sol et il s'éloigna dans la nuit noire, laissant Julia tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard suppliant de la jeune femme, elle se précipita vers elle. Elle lui recouvrit les jambes sur lesquelles elle voyait couler un peu de sang et sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte l'inconnue se serra contre elle. Elle sentit ses larmes couler dans sa nuque et ses doigts sur sa chemise.

-Merci, soupira l'inconnue.

-Chut, murmura tendrement Julia en caressant ses cheveux, ça va aller, tout est terminé. Vous ne risquez plus rien. Tout va bien.

-J'ai...lutté, j'ai essayé mais...il m'a...frappé et ...et...

-Calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et elle continua de pleurer contre elle avant qu'une dizaine d'hommes n'arrivent en courant dans la petite ruelle, éclairant avec leurs torches les alentours. Julia croisa aussitôt le regard de William. Elle y vit toute l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension qui y régnaient et en un bond, il vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

-Est-ce que...tu vas bien? Murmura-t-il tendrement en caressant sa joue.

-Il ne m'a rien fait, il est parti William mais il...il l'a violé, dit-elle en un souffle en accordant un regard à celle qui se trouvait toujours dans ses bras.

-Fouillez les environs, lança William à ses collègues, viens, il faut quitter cet endroit. Elle doit être mise en sécurité, et toi aussi.

Julia acquiesça et elle se leva, avec la jeune femme toujours étroitement serrée contre elle. Elle échangea simplement un regard avec William avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Mademoiselle, dit-elle tendrement en croisant son regard, vous allez suivre ces policiers et ils vont prendre soin de vous.

La jeune femme regarda William avec inquiétude et elle acquiesça simplement.

-Venez Lucie, lança William en lui tendant le bras, vous êtes en sécurité.

Elle leva les yeux vers Julia une fois encore et celle-ci acquiesça en souriant et ainsi, tous les trois retournèrent en silence vers les fiacres. Une fois la jeune femme à l'intérieur, le fiacre se mit en route et William se tourna vers son épouse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ce soir? Grommela-t-il.

-Si je n'étais pas venue cette femme serait morte William, se défendit Julia.

-Et tu t'es mise en danger.

-Je m'en suis sortie, et tu es venu je...

-Je ne serai pas toujours là Julia, gronda William, te rends-tu compte du risque que tu as pris?

-Et qu'en bien même, Lucie est en vie, vous allez pouvoir l'interroger et nous avons une piste solide pour retrouver Mortimer et l'arrêter.

-Quelle est-elle? Dit-il dans un souffle.

-Il...il va vouloir s'en prendre à moi, soupira Julia en regardant le ciel.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Je l'ai interrompu et il m'a dit que je lui devais la vie de cette femme.

-Bon sang Julia, mais tu es inconsciente. C'est justement pour cette raison que je n voulais pas que tu viennes, gronda William, je savais que tu étais en tous points semblable à ses victimes. Je savais qu'il y avait un risque qu'il s'en prenne à toi et qu'as-tu fait? Tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup. Tu es tellement obstinée et fière que tu es incapable d'écouter.

-Tu savais que je n'allais pas attendre les bras croisés, cria Julia à son tour, tu me connais William. En neuf ans je pensais que tu savais enfin qui j'étais vraiment.

-Oh oui je sais qui tu es, crois-moi, je te connais par cœur. J'ai été assez idiot pour croire que pour une fois dans ta vie tu allais accepter ce que ton mari allait te dire. Mais non, personne n'ordonne jamais rien au Docteur Julia Ogden. Elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Julia ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer lorsque George s'interposa timidement.

-Hum...Monsieur? Il croisa le regard de Julia et de William et il se pinça les lèvres simplement. Nous...nous n'avons rien trouvé Inspecteur.

William se racla la gorge et lança un regard à son épouse avant de prendre la parole le plus calmement possible.

-Rentrons au poste de police, nous devons interroger la jeune femme.

George acquiesça et il s'éloigna aussitôt. Le couple se regarda alors quelques secondes avant que William ne reprenne la parole.

-Je pense que tu voudras assister à l'interrogatoire, dit-il avec amertume.

-Oui, répondit Julia, mais tu veux que je rentre à l'hôtel n'est-ce pas?

Ils gardèrent leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre et sans un mot, William s'éloigna d'elle, l'effleurant au passage, tentant de se calmer. Il savait qu'il ne pensait pas entièrement ses mots, qu'il était simplement en colère. Mais il avait eu peur. Il savait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de la perte de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il savait à quel point son entêtement pouvait la mettre en danger. Et il voulait la protéger, contre le monde entier.

**1\. William inspira profondément et il se tourna vers elle à nouveau.**

**-Viens avec moi au poste de police, elle sera plus en confiance avec toi.**

**2\. William fit signe à Henry d'approcher et il prit la parole aussitôt à coté de lui.**

**-Raccompagnez mon épouse à l'hôtel et restez posté devant la chambre. Que personne n'y entre...ou n'en sorte, ajouta-il en accordant un simple regard à Julia.**

_à suivre...vous avez jusqu'au samedi 11 avril pour voter ;) _

_note: je pense que la fin approche ... _


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you very much for all your votes and reviews !_

_This is a massive vote for the n° 1 ... Julia accompanied William to the police station for the interview of the young Lucie._

**[Choice- Chapter 9]**

**1\. William took a deep breath and turned to her again.**

**-Come with me to the police station, she will be more confident with you.**

_**...**_

The young woman was sitting in the office of Detective Murdoch. George accompanied her and waited with her the couple's arrival. She sat in one of two armchairs, holding in her hands a cup of tea she refused to drink. Prostrate in silence. William and Julia exchanged a glance and they entered in the office, crossing the look of Constable Crabtree who came to them immediately.

-She has spoken no word since arriving, I just gave her tea.

-Thank you George, William whispered before the young man nods and leaves the room.

William then went to his desk and sat down in his chair while Julia sat on the still free one, next to the young woman who just looked up at her.

-We have some questions for you Miss, murmured William, your testimony can help us to stop the man who assaulted you.

The young woman then handed the space of a second, and Julia did not hesitate to gently put her hand on hers.

-Everything is fine Lucie, she said tenderly, you are safe here. He will not harm you anymore .

-I ... do not want to think about it, she mumbled as her blue eyes were filled by tears.

-I know it is painful, I know what you have experienced is very traumatic, continued Dr. Ogden, but you can overcome this. We need you, thanks to you we can stop this man and that he would never commit this to any other woman.

-We need to know what happened tonight, continued the Detective.

Lucie swallowed hard and glanced at William who does not take his eyes. She gave her attention to Julia again and she peered into the steaming cup she was still holding in her hands.

-I left my job with Mary when a man approached us. He was handsome and had good manners. He told us to be new in town and looking for a restaurant, we tried to show him one of our favorite but he did not understand. So ... so he offered to accompany him. Mary refused, her mother was in a rage ... and I ... I told her "we can not leave him alone, I will show him the way and then I get back." She told me to not follow him but ... but I did not listen, Lucie ended in a sob, I will have to listen.

The young woman cried softly without looking up from her knees. The couple exchanged a look and a moment later, Julia took the cup of Lucie hands to place it on the desk and shake her hands in hers.

-What did he then happend Lucie? She asked softly.

-Then, she said still crying, we walked down the street and he called a cariage. I told him that we were close but he said he had a bad leg and he was struggling to walk. He whispered to the driver the address of the restaurant, at least I thought it was that, but we got away from the city. I wanted to scream and he put a handkerchief over my face. It felt an acidic smell and I got nauseous. I fell asleep and ... and when I woke up, I ... he was over me.I was in the dark ... and my head was spinning. I tried to push him away but I could not. I felt him between my legs ... and ... and I knew what he was doing but I ... I could not do anything.

Lucie now let the tears flow down her cheeks, always taking uncontrollable sobs, trembling from head to foot. She closed her eyes a few seconds and she took a deep breath before speaking again in a trembling voice.

-I do not know what he would have made me if ... if you had not arrived Madam. Thank you, she said, looking up to Julia to plunge her eyes into hers.

She smiled fondly her and tightened her fingers on hers with a little more strength within seconds.

-I wish I would have come earlier, that this does not happen.

Lucie pursed her lips and just nodded before watching her knees again. Dr. Ogden gave a glance at her husband, who took a deep breath.

-Do you have family who can take care of you tonight Miss?

-No, replied Lucy looking at him, I come from Edmonton, I have nobody in Toronto, I live alone with Charlie, that is ... that is my cat.

-We will find you a hotel in this case, for tonight, said William, a police officer will be permanently at the door of your room and it guarded until the end of this investigation. I promise you that this man never come near you and he will make you any harm.

-Thank you, Lucie blew lip.

-I will accompany you to be certain that all is well, said Julia.

The young woman smiled and rose up all three at the same time. They left the office at the same pace. William warns Henry of the situation and when Julia got into the carriage after the young woman, she was surprised to feel the hand of William on her back.

-William what...

-I am coming with you, he said simply.

-Well he...

-He threatened you, cut the young man, and it is out of the question that you go alone. I do not leave you anymore one second until this man is in jail, and this time, you will not be able to stop me.

She did not answer her, but she just nodded. She had to admit she was reassured to be with him. She knew she was safe when William was there.

**_..._**

The way to the Queen's Hotel was in the greatest silence. Once the woman secure in her room and Constble Higgins stationed at the door, the couple left the scene.

-And now? Julia threw once on the sidewalk.

-We go back to the station for ...

-You are exhausted William, cut Julia tenderly stroking his cheek, let's get a little rest. We can not do anything tonight.

-I know you are right but I can not sleep with all that is happening. I am afraid Julia, the young man pulling her into his arms, I am so afraid of losing you.

-I know, Julia replied smiling tenderly, I know, repeated the young woman before placing her forehead against his and closed her eyes a few seconds.

Then a noise a bit further startled. Screams. Immediately, they exchanged a worried look and William broke their embrace.

-Go into the hotel, he ordered.

She nodded and the next moment she saw him running across the road and headed for the scene of what appeared to be a fight. Julia still remained frozen on the spot a few seconds before moving into the building to get in when a shot rang out. Her breath caught, and her blood ran cold. She saw men run away and no longer reflects one second longer, too terrified to not see her husband back. Also she crossed the street to see a body on the ground a little further.

-William, she sighed, WILLIAM.

Before she could get to the body and its condition, two strong arms grabbed her by the waist.

-WILLIAM, WILLIAM, she cried, struggling before she felt a hand placed a handkerchief soaked in chloroform over her mouth and nose, nooo, she moaned losing consciousness, Will ... iam.

-Shhhttt, made this raspy voice at her ear while the stranger was standing in her back, I am here now, I am here.

It was the last words she heard before completely losing consciousness.

**_..._**

**1\. William struggled to open his eyes, daylight dazzled, the throbbing pain in his shoulder paralyzed. But a thought came to mind. Julia.**

**2\. Julia felt her hands and feet tied, her head was spinning, she was unable to move or open her eyes. But a thought came to mind. William.**

_to be continued ..._

_Yes, the choice today is a little different, but we are approaching the end of fiction, so the difficulty increases ;). The question is to know about this chapter, if you want to know what happens from the point of view of William, or that of Julia! I promise the next, there will be a "real" choice to make!_

_you have until Saturday, April 18 to vote._

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos votes et reviews! _

_C'est un vote massif pour la suite n°1 ...ainsi Julia accompagne William au poste de police pour l'interrogatoire de la jeune Lucie._

**[ Choix- Chapitre 9 ]**

**1\. William inspira profondément et il se tourna vers elle à nouveau.**

**-Viens avec moi au poste de police, elle sera plus en confiance avec toi.**

_**...**_

La jeune femme se trouvait assise dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. George l'avait accompagné et il attendait avec elle l'arrivée du couple Murdoch. Elle se était assise dans l'un des deux fauteuils, tenant dans ses mains une tasse de thé qu'elle refusait de boire. Prostrée, en silence. William et Julia échangèrent un simple regard et ils entrèrent dans le bureau, croisant le regard de l'Agent Crabtree qui se dirigea vers eux aussitôt.

-Elle n'a prononcé aucun mot depuis son arrivée, je lui ai simplement versé un thé.

-Merci George, murmura William avant que le jeune homme n'acquiesce et ne quitte la pièce.

William se dirigea alors vers son bureau et il prit place dans son fauteuil alors que Julia s'assit sur le seul encore libre, à côté de la jeune femme qui leva simplement les yeux vers elle.

-Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser Miss, murmura William, votre témoignage pet nous aider à arrêter l'homme qui vous a agressé.

La jeune femme se tendit alors l'espace d'une seconde et Julia n'hésita pas à poser tendrement sa main sur la sienne.

-Tout va bien Lucie, dit-elle tendrement, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Il ne vous fera plus de mal.

-Je...ne veux plus y penser, bredouilla-t-elle alors que ses yeux bleus se chargeaient de larmes.

-Je sais que c'est pénible, je sais que ce que vous avez vécu est très traumatisant, continua le Docteur Ogden, mais vous pouvez surmonter cela. Nous avons besoin de vous, grâce à vous nous pouvons arrêter cet homme et faire qu'il ne commette plus jamais cela, à aucune autre femme.

-Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, continua l'Inspecteur.

Lucie déglutit péniblement et elle lança un regard vers William qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle accorda son attention à Julia à nouveau et elle plongea son regard vers la tasse fumante qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.

-Je quittais mon travail avec Mary quand un homme nous a abordé. Il était séduisant et il avait de bonnes manières. Il nous disait être nouveau en ville et il cherchait un restaurant , nous avons tenté de lui indiquer un de nos préféré mais il ne comprenait pas. Alors...alors il nous a proposé de l'accompagner. Mary a refusé, sa mère aurait été dans une colère noire...et moi...moi je lui ai dis _"nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul, je vais lui montrer le chemin et ensuite je rentrerai_". Elle m'a dit de ne pas le suivre mais...mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, termina Lucie dans un sanglot, j'aurai du l'écouter.

La jeune femme pleura doucement sans pour autant lever les yeux de ses genoux. Le couple échangea un regard et l'instant d'après, Julia prit la tasse des mains de Lucie pour la poser sur le meuble et serrer ses mains dans les siennes.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite Lucie? Demanda-t-elle tendrement.

-Ensuite, dit-elle en pleurant toujours, nous avons marché dans la rue et il a appelé un fiacre. Je lui ai dis que nous étions tout proche mais il a répondu qu'il avait mal à la jambe et qu'il peinait à marcher. Il a murmuré au cocher l'adresse du restaurant, du moins, je croyais que c'était cela, mais nous nous sommes éloignés de la ville. J'ai voulu crier et il m'a mis un mouchoir sur le visage. Il sentait une odeur acide et j'en ai eu la nausée. Je me suis endormie et...et quand je me suis réveillée, je ...il était au-dessus de moi.J'étais dans le noir et...ma tête me tournait. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais je n'arrivais pas. Je l'ai senti entre...entre mes jambes et...et je savais ce qu'il faisait mais je...je ne pouvais rien faire.

Lucie laissait à présent couler les larmes sur ses joues, toujours prise de sanglots incontrôlables, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et elle reprit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'aurait fait si...si vous n'étiez pas arrivé Madame. Merci, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Julia pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement et resserra ses doigts sur les siens avec un peu plus de force quelques secondes.

-J'aurai voulu venir plus tôt, que tout cela n'arrive pas.

Lucie se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça simplement avant de regarder ses genoux à nouveau. Le Docteur Ogden accorda un regard à son époux qui inspira profondément.

-Avez-vous de la famille qui peut veiller sur vous ce soir Mademoiselle?

-Non, répondit Lucie en le regardant, je viens d'Edmonton, je n'ai personne à Toronto, je vis seule avec Charlie, c'est...c'est mon chat.

-Nous allons vous trouver un hôtel dans ce cas, pour cette nuit, reprit William, un agent de police sera en permanence devant la porte de votre chambre et il montera la garde jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête. Je vous promets que cet homme ne vous approchera plus jamais et qu'il ne vous fera plus le moindre mal.

-Merci, souffla Lucie du bout des lèvres.

-Je vais vous y accompagner afin d'être certaine que tout aille bien, ajouta Julia.

La jeune femme lui sourit et ils se levèrent tous les trois au même moment. Ils quittèrent le bureau d'un même pas. William avertit Henry de la situation et lorsque Julia monta dans le fiacre à la suite de la jeune femme, elle fut surprise de sentir la main de William dans son dos.

-William que...

-Je viens avec toi, dit-il simplement.

-Voyons il...

-Il t'a menacé, coupa le jeune homme, et il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule. Je ne te quittes plus une seule seconde jusqu'à ce que cet homme soit en prison, et cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais elle acquiesça simplement. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était rassurée qu'il soit auprès d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien lorsque William était là.

**_..._**

Le chemin jusqu'au Queen's Hotel se fit dans le plus grand des silence. Une fois la jeune femme en sécurité dans sa chambre et l'Agent Higgins en poste devant la porte, le couple quitta les lieux.

-Et maintenant? Lança Julia une fois sur le trottoir.

-Nous retournons au poste pour...

-Tu es épuisé William, coupa Julia en caressant tendrement sa joue, rentrons nous reposer un peu. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire ce soir.

-Je sais que tu as raison mais je ne peux pas dormir avec tout ce qu'il se passe. J'ai peur Julia, continua le jeune homme en l'attirant dans ses bras, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre.

-Je sais, répondit Julia en souriant tendrement, je sais, répéta la jeune femme avant de poser son front contre le sien et de fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

Puis, un bruit un peu plus loin les fit sursauter. Des cris. Aussitôt, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et William brisa leur étreinte.

-Rentre dans l'hôtel, ordonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et l'instant d'après, elle le vit traverser la route en courant pour se diriger vers les lieux de ce qu'il semblait être une bagarre. Julia resta encore figée sur place quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment pour y entrer lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Son souffle se coupa et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle vit des hommes partir en courant et elle ne réfléchit plus une seule seconde de plus, bien trop terrifiée de ne pas voir revenir son époux. Elle traversa elle aussi la rue pour voir un corps sur le sol un peu plus loin.

-William, soupira-t-elle, WILLIAM.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse arriver au corps et constater son état, deux bras forts se saisirent d'elle par la taille.

-WILLIAM, WILLIAM, cria-t-elle en se débattant avant de sentir une main placer un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur sa bouche et son nez, nooon, gémit-elle en perdant conscience, Will...iam.

-Shhhttt, fit cette voix rauque au creux de son oreille alors que l'inconnu se tenait dans son dos, je suis là maintenant, je suis là.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant de perdre totalement connaissance.

**_..._**

**1\. William peinait à ouvrir les yeux, la clarté du jour l'éblouissait, la douleur lancinante dans son épaule le paralysait. Mais une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit. J_ulia_.**

**2\. Julia sentait ses pieds et poings liés, sa tête lui tournait, elle était incapable de bouger ou d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit. _William._**

_à suivre... _

_Oui, le choix aujourd'hui est un peu différent, mais nous approchons de la fin de la fiction, donc la difficulté augmente ;). La question est de savoir sur ce chapitre, si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il arrive du point de vue de William, ou de celui de Julia ! Je vous promets le prochain, il y aura un "vrai" choix à faire !_

_vous avez jusqu'au samedi 18 avril pour voter. _


	11. Chapter 11

**[Choice - Chapter 10 ] **

_11 votes for the # 1 choice (against 8 for n°2) here the one you have chosen! Today will be the last choice you have to make and so next week you will discover YOUR end! In the meantime, have good reading and thank you!_

**_..._**

**1\. William struggled to open his eyes, daylight dazzled, the throbbing pain in his shoulder paralyzed. But a thought came to mind. Julia.**

The memories of the night before came back to him. The embrace that he had exchanged with her, cries a little further, the fight, the three men who had jumped on him and was unceremoniously molested. He felt the bullet hit his shoulder and he fell to the ground, unconscious, repeating in his head the name of the woman he loved, praying for her safety.

But when William opened his eyes that morning, lying in that hospital bed, his mind still clouded by morphine injected him and he did not met the soft look of his wife. He saw that face leaning over him, a faint smile this thrilling red mustache.

-You are awakened Murdoch, muttered his superior.

-Si...Sir? Sighed the young man wanting to recover. What do you do there and ... Julia, where is Julia?

Hearing the name of the wife of the Detective, Brakenreid sank into his chair, looking at the floor for a moment.

-I got home last night and Crabtree told be about this whole investigation. A man found you in the alley across from the Queen's Hotel and called for help. You were unconscious Murdoch and Dr ... she was not found.

-Not found? It is him, it is Mortimer, scolded the man himself up to sit but again paralyzed by pain.

-Calm down, sighed Thomas placing his hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up, you are hurt.

-I ... I have to find her. She is in great danger sir, and every second counts. He might already have ...he

-William, Dr. Ogden is a strong woman, she knows how to defend herself, I am sure he has done nothing to her.

-Not yet, William grumbled, but he will not keep captive for long.

-All Police station is on his trail, witnesses were able to tell which way the carriage is gone, we will find her, I promise. But you need to rest, in your state ...

-I don not care about my state, William growled.

-What is going on here? Launched a Doctor of entering the room which only one bed was occupied. We hear you down the hall.

-I have to get up and find my wife.

-There is no question Detective Murdoch, you are too fragile to leave this bed. You have two broken ribs, a cut on the nose and another to the arcade and a bullet wound in the right shoulder. You do not leave this bed

-It is what we shall see, William sighed rejecting the sheets to stand up and be immediately overtaken by his superior, far too low to take a step.

-Here it is me who decides Detective, murmured the Doctor taking a syringe a little further to plant it in the arm.

-I beg you, William begged, she needs me.

The Doctor and the Inspector Brakenreid exchanged a glance, seeing William unconscious again. Then he stretched and they just left the room, each returning to their work.

_**...**_

Night had fallen on the city when William opened his eyes again. The candle that was on his nightstand allowed him to see the surroundings. He took a few minutes to regain his senses, to focus on the case, the details allowing him to get his hands on the man who had kidnapped his wife. Again he prayed for it is not too late. But William had to admit that his colleague was right, Julia was a strong and courageous woman, there remained a hope.

Bringing together all the strength he had, William left the bed hard. He walked unsteadily into the wilderness corridor. Quietly and in fear of being stoped by a nurse or a Doctor, he headed out of the hospital. He saw the old woman keeps in her office, lost in the reading of any romantic novel. She did not notice his escapade and William left the scene, slowly, barely dressed in his pants, his shoes that he had spent with difficulty, and his shirt. Once in the street, he called a carriage. As always at this time and in this city, the driver asked for nothing, if not an address. He gave him the Queen's Hotel. On the spot, where he was attacked, he watched every inch of pavement, he lost himself in his thoughts long minutes before turning to the old man to whom he had asked to wait.

-What Is the closest hotel apart from the Queen's?

-The Gladstone, down the street.

-Bring me there, said William immediately before getting somehow in the carriage, panting to have to try so hard.

The journey lasted only a few short minutes. Once in front of the red brick building, William breathed deeply. There was no certainty that the man he was looking for was there. But it seemed logical that he can not cross the entire city if he was wanted, and he was to have no home in Toronto.

William took a deep breath, putting his hand on his painful side before showing small steps leading to the hotel, before going to the reception.

-Good evening, he said smiling, I am looking for a young woman, blonde, thirties, tall, thin and elegant. She wears a green dress and a gold earrings.

-I can not give you information about my clients.

-Listen, I am Detective William Murdoch and this woman is in danger, I have to know if she is here.

-William Murdoch? Repeated the receptionist. She pronounced that name, William, but the man who was with her said she was drunk and that his name was William. She did not look good and he took her in their room.

-WHICH ROOM? William grew impatient.

-The 305, second floor, the last in the hall.

William did not bother to answer him, heading toward the stairs without hesitation a little further up the steps as fast as his condition would allow. Unfortunately, this takes an eternity. He was out of breath, feeling his head spinning him burn his shoulder, his breath catch. A brief glance at his shoulder told him that his wound had reopened. The shirt is permeated his blood, but William had only to do, he continued to walk without stopping, seeing the closed doors scroll forward to stand before the door number 305. He did not know what to do, he was unable to fight, he could hardly stand, but he had to act. He opened the door and was surprised to find that it was not locked. The small room was plunged into darkness but there was movement, three people. He heard groans, short breaths, sighs of pain. When he tried to turn the light on, it stayed off.

-Julia, Julia, he cried.

-William, answered this low voice he knew so well.

But he did not have time to say anything at all that a shot was fired, a body fell heavily to the ground and he froze. Seconds later, someone turned on the a little further bedside lamp and he saw the scene that took place before him. Julia was curled up on the bed, attached to the upright, her face covered with bruises, torn tears. Her hair was undone and her torn dress. At the foot of the bed was a body which flowed a thick dark pool of blood, Ellis Mortimer rested there, dead with a bullet in the head. And before him stood still his murderer, who had saved the lives of his wife; Albert Perkins. The two men exchanged a glance and the old man spoke.

-I was not able to save Sarah, but, he says, glancing at Julia, her I could. Justice is done William.

Tears won William's eyes and as fast as he could, he walked to the bed to come to press against his wife and untie her hands. Immediately, she threw herself into his arms, hugging tightly against him.

-William, she sighed in his neck, closing her eyes, I was afraid, so afraid you would be dead.

-I am ... fine, groaned the young man in a sigh, stroking her hair.

She sat up to look at him and tenderly stroking his cheek.

-I saw you in better shape, she said, smiling shyly.

-I am alive, and you too, that is all that matters. He ... he has not touch you?

-No, he tried but I fighted and ... he has done me nothing. This man came, she said, glancing at one who was still a little further.

-Thanks God, William sighed on her lips to drop a kiss, thanks God, he repeated before taking her in his arms and shake vigorously.

They were silent for a few seconds and then, slowly, they went away only to cross their eyes.

-Julia, I wondered, what if we did this trip to Paris after all? I think I need a vacation.

-As for me I have been thinking about your idea of our home, I think I will wish to leave the hotel and that we moved quickly. A small house in a quiet area with a garden.

-We will never be able to do both.

-I think we have a choice to do then, but as long as I am with you Detective Murdoch, nothing matters.

They smiled tenderly and they exchanged a tender kiss, relieved and happy to have found again.

**_..._**

_So the choice is yours, home or traveling to Paris? It is for you to vote for the end that you want!_

**1\. William and Julia leave Toronto for some time and they go to Europe.**

**2\. William and Julia buy a house.**

_Let's your choice win, you have until Saturday, April 25 !_

* * *

**[ Choix- Chapitre 10 ]**

_11 votes en faveur du choix numéro 1 ( contre 8 pour le 2) voici la suite que vous avez choisi! Aujourd'hui sera le dernier choix que vous aurez à faire et ainsi la semaine prochaine vous découvrirez VOTRE fin! En attendant, bonne lecture et encore merci !_

**_..._**

**1\. William peinait à ouvrir les yeux, la clarté du jour l'éblouissait, la douleur lancinante dans son épaule le paralysait. Mais une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit. _Julia._**

Le souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. L'étreinte qu'il avait échangé avec elle, les cris un peu plus loin, la bagarre, ces trois hommes qui s'étaient jetés sur lui et l'avait molesté sans ménagement. Il avait sentit la balle toucher son épaule et il était tombé sur le sol, inconscient, répétant dans sa tête le prénom de la femme qu'il aimait, priant pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Mais lorsque William ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, l'esprit encore embrumé par la morphine qu'on lui injectait, il ne croisa pas le doux regard de son épouse. Il vit ce visage penché au-dessus de lui, un faible sourire faisant frémir cette moustache rousse.

-Vous êtes réveillé Murdoch, grommela son supérieur.

-Mon...sieur? Soupira le jeune homme en voulant se redresser. Que faites-vous là et...Julia, où est Julia?

En entendant le prénom de l'épouse de l'Inspecteur, Brakenreid s'enfonça dans sa chaise, regardant le sol quelques instants.

-Je suis rentré hier soir, Crabtree m'a mis au courant de toute cette enquête. Un homme vous a trouvé dans la ruelle en face du Queen's Hotel et il a appelé les secours. Vous étiez inconscient Murdoch et le Docteur...elle est introuvable.

-Introuvable? C'est lui, c'est Mortimer, gronda le jeune homme en se redressant pour s'asseoir mais encore une fois paralysé par la douleur.

-Doucement, soupira Thomas en plaçant sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever, vous êtes blessé.

-Je...je dois la retrouver. Elle est en grand danger Monsieur, et chaque seconde compte. Il pourrait déjà l'avoir...la...

-William, le Docteur Ogden est une femme forte, elle sait se défendre, je suis certain qu'il ne lui a rien fait.

-Pas encore, grommela William, mais il ne va pas la garder captive bien longtemps.

-Tout le poste de police est sur sa trace, des témoins ont pu dire dans quelle direction le fiacre est partit, nous allons la retrouver, je vous le promets. Mais vous devez vous reposer, dans votre état...

-Je me contrefiche de mon état, gronda William.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Lança un Docteur en entrant dans la pièce dont seul un lit était occupé. Nous vous entendons jusqu'au bout du couloir.

-Je dois me lever et retrouver mon épouse.

-Il en est hors de question Inspecteur Murdoch, vous être bien trop fragile pour quitter ce lit. Vous avez deux côtes cassées, une coupure sur le nez et une autre à l'arcade ainsi qu'une blessure par balle dans votre épaule droite. Vous ne quittez pas ce lit.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, soupira William en rejetant les draps pour se lever et être aussitôt rattrapé par son supérieur, bien trop faible pour faire un pas.

-Ici c'est moi qui décide Inspecteur, murmura le Docteur en prenant une seringue un peu plus loin pour venir la lui planter dans le bras.

-Je vous en prie, supplia William, elle a besoin de moi.

Le Docteur et l'Inspecteur Brakenreid échangèrent un simple regard, voyant William perdre connaissance à nouveau. Puis, il l'allongèrent et ils quittèrent la pièce simplement, chacun retournant à son travail.

**_..._**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville lorsque William ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. La bougie qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit lui permettait de voir les environs. Il prit quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits, pour se concentrer sur l'affaire, sur les détails lui permettant de mettre la main sur l'homme qui avait enlevé son épouse. Une fois encore il priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Mais William devait admettre que son collègue avait raison, Julia était une femme forte et courageuse, il restait un espoir.

Rassemblant toutes les forces qui lui restaient, William quitta le lit difficilement. Il marcha d'un pas mal assuré dans le couloir désert. Sans bruit et la peur au ventre d'être arrêté par une infirmière ou un médecin, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Il vit la jeune femme de garde dans son bureau, perdue dans la lecture d'un quelconque roman romantique. Elle ne remarqua pas son escapade et William quitta les lieux, la démarche lente, à peine vêtue de son pantalon, de ses chaussures qu'il avait passé tant bien que mal, et de sa chemise. Une fois dans la rue, il appela un fiacre. Comme toujours à cette heure et dans cette ville, le conducteur ne demanda rien, si ce n'est une adresse. Il lui donna celle du Queen's Hotel. Sur place, là où il avait été agressé, il ausculta chaque centimètre de trottoir, il se perdit dans ses pensées de longues minutes avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme à qui il avait demandé d'attendre.

-Quel est l'hôtel le plus proche hormis le Queen's?

-Le Gladstone, en bas de la rue.

-Conduisez-moi là-bas, répondit William aussitôt avant de monter tant bien que mal à l'arrière, le souffle court de devoir faire tant d'efforts.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques courtes minutes. Une fois en face de la bâtisse de briques rouges, William inspira profondément. Il n'avait aucune certitude que l'homme qu'il cherchait se trouvait là. Mais il lui semblait logique qu'il ne puisse traverser toute la ville s'il était recherché, et il ne devait posséder aucune demeure à Toronto.

William inspira profondément, posant sa main sur sa côte douloureuse avant de montrer les petites marches conduisant à l'hôtel, avant de se présenter à la réception.

-Bonsoir, dit-il en souriant, je cherche une jeune femme, blonde, la trentaine, grande, fine et élégante. Elle porte une robe verte et des boucles d'oreilles en or.

-Je ne peux vous donner de renseignements concernant mes clients.

-Ecoutez, je suis l'Inspecteur William Murdoch et cette femme est en danger, je dois savoir si elle est ici.

-William Murdoch? Répéta le réceptionniste. Elle prononçait ce prénom, William, mais l'homme qui était avec elle disait qu'elle avait trop bu et que William était son prénom. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et il l'a porté dans leur chambre.

-QUELLE CHAMBRE? S'impatienta William.

-La 305, deuxième étage, la dernière au fond du couloir.

William ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se dirigeant sans hésitation vers l'escalier un peu plus loin pour monter les marches aussi vite que son état le lui permettait. Malheureusement, cela mit une éternité. Il était à bout de souffle, sentant sa tête lui tourner, son épaule le brûler, son souffle se couper. Un bref regard vers son épaule lui indiqua que sa blessure s'était rouverte. La chemise s'imprégnait de son sang, mais William n'en avait que faire, il continuait de marcher sans s'arrêter, voyant les portes closes défiler avant de se tenir devant la porte numéro 305. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire, il était incapable de se battre, il tenait à peine debout, mais il devait agir. Il ouvrit la porte et il fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. La petite chambre était plongée dans le noir mais il y avait du mouvement, trois personnes. Il entendait des gémissements, des souffles courts, des soupirs de douleurs. Lorsqu'il voulut allumer la lumière, celle-ci resta éteinte.

-Julia, Julia, cria-t-il.

-William, répondit cette faible voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer quoique se soit qu'un coup de feu partit, un corps tomba lourdement sur le sol et il se figea sur place. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un alluma la lampe de chevet un peu plus loin et il vit la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui. Julia se trouvait recroquevillée sur le lit, attachée au montant, son visage couvert d'hématomes, ravagé par les larmes. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et sa robe déchirée. Au pied du lit se trouvait un corps duquel coulait une épaisse et sombre marre de sang, Ellis Mortimer reposait là, mort d'une balle dans la tête. Et devant lui se tenait immobile son meurtrier, celui qui avait sauvé la vie de son épouse; Albert Perkins. Les deux hommes échangèrent un simple regard et le vieil homme prit la parole.

-Je n'ai pas su sauver Sarah, mais elle, dit-il en jetant un regard à Julia, elle j'ai pu le faire. Justice est rendue William.

Les larmes gagnèrent les yeux de William et aussi vite qu'il le pû, il se dirigea vers le lit pour venir se presser contre son épouse et délier ses mains. Aussitôt, elle se jeta dans ses bras, se serrant étroitement contre lui.

-William, soupira-t-elle dans sa nuque en fermant les yeux, j'ai eu peur, tellement peur que tu ne sois mort.

-Je vais...bien, gémit le jeune homme dans un soupire en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder et caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Je t'ai vu en meilleure forme, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

-Je suis en vie, et toi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il...il ne t'a pas touché?

-Non, il a essayé mais je me suis débattue et...il ne m'a rien fait. Cet homme est arrivé, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers celui qui se trouvait toujours un peu plus loin.

-Dieu merci, soupira William sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, Dieu merci, répéta-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer avec force.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes et puis, doucement, ils s'éloignèrent à peine pour croiser leur regard.

-Julia, je me demandais, et si nous faisions ce voyage à Paris finalement? Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances.

-Quant à moi j'ai repensé à ton idée de maison, je crois que je souhaiterai quitter l'hôtel et que nous nous installions au plus vite. Une petite maison dans un quartier calme, avec un jardin.

-Nous ne pourrons jamais faire les deux.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir faire un choix dans ce cas, mais du moment que je suis avec vous Inspecteur Murdoch, rien n'a d'importance.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, soulagés et heureux de s'être trouvés une fois encore.

**_..._**

_Alors à vous de choisir, la maison ou le voyage à Paris? C'est à vous de voter pour la fin que vous souhaitez!_

**1\. William et Julia quittent Toronto quelques temps et ils se rendent en Europe.**

**2\. William et Julia achètent une maison.**

_A vous de jouer, vous avez jusqu'au samedi 25 avril pour choisir!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**[Choices - Chapter 11]**_

_You were more likely to choose to see William and Julia buy a house! Here is the end you choose :)_

_**...**_

The couple had left the small room after the events narrated to the Inspector Brakenreid they had to call. Julia told everything in detail, sitting on the bed, clutching the hand of William in hers throughout the interview. Albert Perkins confirmed her version of events and they passed him handcuffs. Yet he turned one last time to the couple and he smiled fondly.

-I am delighted that you have found a wife who makes you happy William, enjoy every moment.

-Thank you Albert, the young man nodded before police left.

William was admitted to the hospital again, where he remained for three days with instructions not to leave his room. Julia was ensured, spending most of her time with him. They had talked a lot about the three days there, closely entwined in the tiny bed. They dreamed of their home, rooms they wanted, where she would be. They had imagined their first Christmas together "at home", they would plant flowers in their garden. William and Julia had spent a lot of time together, lying in bed, exchanging tender kisses, walking in juxtaposing the hospital park. When William was fit to leave it, he buckled the case. Albert Perkins was sentenced to life imprisonment, it was all that William could do. He could spare him the death penalty, but he could not do more to his old friend and mentor.

-Do not worry William replied the old man when he visited him in prison, nothing waiting for me outside. I regret nothing, the rot has got what he deserved.

**_..._**

So life was resumed. William had contacted the real estate agent to find another home immediately informing Julia when told that two houses were for sale in the area they had chosen. They fixed an appointment for the next day, freeing them both during the lunch break.

William arrived after his wife at the first house. He saw her talk with the realtor and he came immediately next to them to take the hand of his wife and tighten the other that of the young man.

-I am delighted to have finally been able to see you, threw the man, you are a real ghost Detective, thanks God your wife told me a bit about your needs. I well know a little more about you.

William pursed his lips and looked up at Julia just smiled tenderly.

-Can we visit this first house?

-Yes, the couple said in unison.

They climbed the stairs leading to the small red brick house. She had only one floor was juxtaposed to another. We were right on the street and the overall look was simple and charming. They pushed the wooden door to enter. The interior was clean and bright. On the other side of the house was a small garden and a small wooden hut. After the turn, William turned to Julia, who had pronounced than a few words during the visit. He met her eyes and realized she was not excited to acquire such property.

-And the other house? He asked, turning to the young man.

-It is located two blocks away, but I warn you, Mr. Murdoch, it exceeds the budget that you have imposed on me.

-Oh, well, too bad we ...

-Can we still visit? Julia threw.

-Julia, if we can not acquire it I do not see the point of wasting our time, William whispered.

-Please, we still have time to visit, even if we are not going to live there, I would like to see. Maybe we will find the gem.

-Your wife is full of common sense, launched the realtor.

William rolled his eyes, of course he was the opinion of Julia, he spoke to his own business. He looked at his wife. She had that smile he knew well, that spark in her eyes. She did charm, he was not fooled. _Oh Mrs. Murdoch, you will have my skin one day_, he thought. He nodded with a sigh.

-Well, let's go.

A huge smile appeared on Julia's lips pressed a tender kiss on his cheek before leaving the house quickly. They thus took a carriage which turned the corner of the street. It was lined by trees and other homes and were significantly larger. They are not touched and had almost all a garden in front, surrounded by a fence. The cariage stopped in front of one of them. Julia got out first, all too eager to see the building. A smile played on her lips again.

-Much better, she muttered to herself.

Hand in hand Murdoch couple passed the black grid to take the small stone path leading to the front door. The house was completely surrounded by a garden. It was yellow brick architecture typical of time. A wooden porch surrounded by half. They went up the small flight of steps. They entered the same pace and they began the tour. The house was much more spacious than the previous one. On the ground floor was a living room, dining room, kitchen overlooking the back garden, but also a small room for an office. Up the stairs, they found a large room with a juxtaposed boudoir, a bright bathroom and two other rooms. They cast even a glance at the spacious attic under the roof. They made a turn in the garden in which was a spacious cabin deep in it. When they found themselves in front of the door again, the real estate agent turned to them.

-So what do you think?

-It is perfect, Julia replied breathlessly.

-But too expensive, I am sorry, William replied regretfully, we will wait and look for other homes.

-William, this house is for us, it has everything we dream.

-Yes, but ...

He did not finish his sentence and he looked into hers. She knew what he was thinking and her heart clenched in her chest again. She took his hands and tightened her fingers to his.

-This house could be ours William, I know you want to pay, but let me do it with you. I will pay the difference and if you absolutely want to meet our needs, you have only to pay me back when you can. Just tell me if you love this house as much as me.

-Yes, she is beautiful and she is big enough for we each have our own office. I can invest dependence for my inventions. It is quite close to our work in both, and the neighborhood is safe.

They were silent for a few moments before William does deep sighs and turns to the young man who was expecting a little further.

-We take it.

-Perfect, he threw smiling while leaving a record of his briefcase and a fountain pen that he immediately handed it to William, sign at the bottom right.

William still looked up at Julia smiling widely and he simply executed.

-Perfect, we meet tomorrow for the payment.

-Of course, said William.

-Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch, threw the young man smiled before disappearing, leaving them both to the front of the house they had just bought.

They were silent for a long moment, simply holding hands before William takes the floor.

-We so here at home.

-It seems, Julia replied without looking at him.

-Would you prefer to take the office located on the first floor or ground floor?

-Upstairs, Julia replied immediately, it will be more convenient I think, she said, smiling broadly.

William frowned, looking at her and she continued.

-I will be closer to the bedroom.

-Bedroom? Do you plan to work late and ...

-The bedoom located down the hall William.

-I do not understand why you'd be close to the guest room.

-Well, let's say I was thinking that it could become a child's bedroom rather than a guest bedroom.

William did not answer, always watching, mouth open. Julia then left the house of her eyes and she just smiled, turning to him.

-I am ready William, she said simply, if you also are I think we can begin to build a family, our family.

-I do not ask you Julia, I ...

She cut him putting her finger on his lips to come snuggle in his arms.

-I know, but I really wanted, she whispered on his lips, that is why I wanted so much to have a garden and another bedroom. I do not know if I will be the best mother in the world, but I want to get into this adventure with you Mr. Murdoch.

He grinned and kissed her a long time.

-In this case, what if we were going to practice once again?

-You know very well that I can perhaps never get pregnant, Julia sighed when he already filed tender kisses on her neck, I was thinking that we could adopt.

-I want to adopt if you can not give me children, but that does not stop us to train.

-In the middle of the day, Julia chuckled, biting lips, you can show you very scandalous Mr. Murdoch.

She felt him laugh against her skin and the next moment, he made her leave the ground to bring against him and head for the door. Yet on the doorstep, police whistles were heard in the street a little further. Always in the arms of William, Julia leaned her forehead against his.

-The duty calls you, she murmured regretfully.

But William did not answer, he did not even move for several seconds. Yes, duty called him and at that moment, he had a choice to make. William smiled, it was not the first nor the last time he had to make one. Life is choice after all.

**_END_**

_This story stops here, you have to imagine what William has chosen. Once again, the final choice is yours. And that's why I let this end "open". Since I have not voted for it, I personally chose William stay with Julia. I remain a hopeless romantic and I want to believe that we have good surprises on that side for the season 9 come._

_Again, thank you so much for all your votes and all your reviews! This fiction was a small challenge and I enjoyed writing it. I hope you took as much pleasure reading it as I had writing it. I have a few ideas of fiction, I do not know if I will, but you can always go to my page and (re) read the others I've done. They are almost all translated into English (more or less good quality translation). Right now I am writing a fiction happens in 1943 "Secrets" (a little off topic, but sometimes I like to explore other possibilities of this kind, such as "Soulmates" is happening in our timeline, and I writing three years ago, or "A life Story" happens at the time of the series but that is written as a diary (that of Julia) and that's talk about her entire life, that the series does not say!) "Secrets" is M (this means that you will never see it in the series unless it is aired on HBO, but sometimes, you have to let go;)). Again thank you and may be soon !_

_Julia R._

* * *

_**[Choix - Chapitre 11 ] **_

_Vous étiez plus nombreux à choisir de voir William et Julia acheter une maison! Voici donc la fin que vous avez choisi :) _

_**...**_

Le couple avait quitté la petite chambre après avoir relaté les événements à l'Inspecteur Brakenreid qu'ils avaient fait appeler. Julia raconta tout en détail, assise sur le lit, tenant fermement la main de William dans la sienne pendant tout l'entretien. Albert Perkins confirma sa version des faits et on lui passa les menottes. Il se retourna pourtant une dernière fois vers le couple et il leur sourit tendrement.

-Je suis ravi de voir que tu as trouvé une femme qui te rend heureux William, profitez de chaque instant.

-Merci Albert, acquiesça le jeune homme avant que les policiers ne quittent les lieux.

William fut admis à l'hôpital à nouveau où il resta trois jours avec la consigne de ne pas quitter sa chambre. Julia y avait veillé, passant le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé ces trois jours là, étroitement serrés dans le tout petit lit. Ils avaient rêvé de leur maison, des pièces qu'ils voulaient chacun, où elle allait se situer. Ils avaient imaginé leur premier Noël ensembles _"chez eux"_ , les fleurs qu'ils planteraient dans leur jardin. William et Julia avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensembles, allongés dans le lit, échangeant de tendres baisers, à marcher dans le parc juxtaposant l'hôpital. Lorsque William était apte à le quitter, il boucla l'affaire. Albert Perkins était condamné à perpétuité, c'était tout ce que William pouvait faire. Il avait pu lui épargner la peine de mort, mais il n'avait pu en faire davantage pour son vieil ami et mentor.

-Ne te fais pas de bile William, avait répondu le vieil homme lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite à la prison, plus rien ne m'attend dehors. Je ne regrettes rien, cette pourriture a eu ce qu'il méritait.

**_..._**

Ainsi la vie avait repris son cours. William avait contacté l'agent immobilier afin de trouver une autre maison, informant aussitôt Julia lorsqu'il lui répondit que deux maisons étaient à vendre dans le quartier qu'ils avaient choisi. Ils fixèrent un rendez-vous pour le jour suivant, se libérant tout les deux pendant la pause déjeuné.

William arriva après son épouse à l'adresse de la première maison. Il la vit discuter avec l'agent immobilier et il arriva aussitôt à leur hauteur pour prendre la main de son épouse et serrer de l'autre celle du jeune homme.

-Je suis ravi d'avoir enfin pu vous voir, lança l'homme, vous êtes un vrai fantôme Inspecteur, Dieu merci votre épouse m'a un peu parlé de vos besoins. J'en sais ainsi un peu plus sur vous.

William se pinça les lèvres et il leva les yeux vers Julia qui lui sourit simplement tendrement.

-Pouvons-nous visiter cette première demeure?

-Oui, répondit le couple à l'unisson.

Ils montèrent les petites marches conduisant à la maison en briques rouges. Elle ne possédait qu'un étage et se trouvait juxtaposé à une autre. Elle donnait directement dans la rue et l'aspect général était simple et charmant. Ils poussèrent la porte en bois pour entrer. L'intérieur était propre et lumineux. De l'autre côté de la maison se trouvait un petit jardin et une petite cabane en bois. Une fois le tour terminé, William se tourna vers Julia qui n'avait prononcé que peu de mots durant la visite. Il croisa son regard et il comprit qu'elle n'était pas emballée à acquérir un tel bien.

-Et l'autre maison? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

-Elle se trouve deux rues plus loin, mais je vous préviens Monsieur Murdoch, elle dépasse le budget que vous m'avez imposé.

-Oh, eh bien, tan pis nous...

-Pourrions-nous tout de même la visiter? Lança Julia.

-Julia, si nous ne pouvons pas l'acquérir je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre notre temps, murmura William.

-S'il te plait, nous avons encore le temps de la visiter, même si nous n'allons pas y habiter, j'aimerai la voir. Peut être trouverons-nous la perle rare.

-Votre épouse est pleine de bon sens, lança l'agent immobilier.

William roula des yeux, bien entendu qu'il était de l'avis de Julia, il parlait pour sa propre affaire. Il regarda encore son épouse. Elle avait ce sourire qu'il connaissait bien, cette étincelle dans le regard. Elle lui faisait du charme, il n'était pas dupe. _Oh Madame Murdoch, vous aurez ma peau un jour,_ pensa-t-il. Il acquiesça en soupirant.

-Bien, allons-y.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Julia qui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la demeure rapidement. Ils prirent ainsi un fiacre qui tourna à l'angle de la rue. Celle-ci était bordée d'arbres de part et d'autres et les maisons étaient nettement plus grandes. Elles ne se touchaient pas et possédaient presque toutes un jardin à l'avant, entouré d'une clôture. Le fiacre s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle. Julia descendit la première, bien trop impatiente de voir la bâtisse. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres aussitôt.

-Beaucoup mieux, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Main dans la main le couple Murdoch passa la grille noire pour emprunter le petit chemin en pierres menant à la porte d'entrée. La maison était totalement entourée d'un jardin arboré. Elle était en briques jaunes à l'architecture typiquement d'époque. Un porche en bois l'entourait de moitié. Ils montèrent les petite marches du perron. Ils entrèrent d'un même pas et ils débutèrent la visite. La maison était bien plus spacieuse que la précédente. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait un salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine donnant sur le jardin à l'arrière, mais aussi un petite pièce pouvant servir de bureau. En montant l'escalier, ils trouvèrent une grande chambre avec un boudoir juxtaposé, une salle de bains lumineuse, et deux autres pièces. Ils jetèrent même un regard au grenier spacieux sous les combles. Ils firent un tour dans le jardin dans lequel se trouvait une cabane spacieuse au fond de celui-ci. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée à nouveau, l'agent immobilier se tourna vers eux.

-Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

-Elle est parfaite, répondit Julia le souffle coupé.

-Mais bien trop chère, je suis désolé, répondit William à regrets, nous allons encore attendre et chercher d'autres maisons.

-William cette maison est faite pour nous, elle a tout ce dont nous rêvons.

-Oui mais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle savait à quoi il pensait et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine une fois encore. Elle lui prit alors les mains et resserra ses doigts aux siens.

-Cette maison pourrait être la notre William, je sais que tu souhaites payer, mais laisse-moi le faire avec toi. Je paierai la différence et si tu tiens absolument à subvenir à nos besoin, tu n'auras qu'à me rembourser lorsque tu le pourras. Dis-moi simplement si tu aimes cette maison autant que moi.

-Oui, elle est superbe et elle est assez grande pour que nous ayons chacun notre propre bureau. Je pourrai investir la dépendance pour mes inventions. Elle est assez proche de notre travail à tous les deux, et le quartier est sûr.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que William ne soupire profondément et ne se tourne vers le jeune homme qui attendait un peu plus loin.

-Nous la prenons.

-Parfait, lança-t-il en souriant tout en sortant un dossier de sa mallette ainsi qu'un stylo à plume qu'il tendit aussitôt à William, signez en bas à droite.

William leva encore les yeux vers Julia qui lui souriait largement et il s'exécuta simplement.

-Parfait, nous nous voyons demain pour le payement.

-Bien entendu, répondit William.

-Toutes les félicitations Madame et Monsieur Murdoch, lança le jeune homme en souriant avant de s'éclipser, les laissant tous les deux devant la façade de la maison qu'ils venaient d'acquérir.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, se tenant simplement la main avant que William ne prenne la parole.

-Nous voila donc chez nous.

-Il semblerait, répondit Julia sans pour autant le regarder.

-Préfères-tu prendre le bureau qui se trouve à l'étage ou au rez-de-chaussé?

-A l'étage, répondit Julia aussitôt, se sera plus pratique je crois, dit-elle en souriant largement.

William fronça les sourcils en la regardant et elle continua.

-Je serai plus proche de la chambre.

-De la chambre? Comptes-tu travailler tard et...

-La chambre qui se trouve au fond du couloir William.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais être proche de la chambre d'amis.

-Eh bien, disons que je pensais plutôt qu'elle pourrait devenir une chambre d'enfant plutôt qu'une chambre d'amis.

William ne répondit pas, la regardant toujours, la bouche entrouverte. Julia quitta alors la maison des yeux et elle lui sourit simplement en se tournant vers lui.

-Je suis prête William, dit-elle simplement, si tu l'es aussi je pense que nous pourrons commencer à construire une famille, notre famille.

-Je ne te le demande pas Julia, je...

Elle le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres pour venir se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je sais, mais j'en ai très envie, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres, voila pourquoi je tenais tant à avoir un jardin et une chambre en plus. Je ne sais pas si je serai la meilleure des mère au monde, mais je veux me lancer dans cette aventure, avec toi Monsieur Murdoch.

Il lui sourit largement et il l'embrassa un long moment.

-Dans ce cas, et si nous allions nous entraîner une fois encore ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai peut être jamais tomber enceinte, soupira Julia alors qu'il déposait déjà de tendres baisers dans sa nuque, je pensais plutôt que nous pourrions adopter.

-Je veux adopter si tu ne peux pas me donner d'enfant, mais cela n'empêche pas de nous entraîner.

-Au milieu de la journée, rit doucement Julia en se mordant les lèvres, ce que vous pouvez vous montrer scandaleux Monsieur Murdoch.

Elle le sentit rire contre sa peau et l'instant d'après, il la fit quitter le sol pour la porter contre lui et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Pourtant, sur le pas de la porte, des sifflets de police se firent entendre dans la rue un peu plus loin. Toujours dans les bras de William, Julia posa son front contre le sien.

-Le devoir t'appelle, murmura-t-elle à regret.

Mais William ne répondit pas, il ne bougea même pas pendant quelques secondes. Oui, le devoir l'appelait mais à cet instant précis, il avait un choix à faire. William sourit, ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il avait à en faire un. La vie est de choix après tout.

_**FIN **_

_Cette histoire s'arrête ici, à vous d'imaginer ce que William a choisi. Une fois encore, le choix final vous revient. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai laissé cette fin "ouverte". Etant donné que je n'ai voté pour rien, je choisi personnellement que William reste avec Julia. Je reste une incorrigible romantique et je veux croire que nous aurons de bonne surprises de ce côté là pour la saison 9 à venir. _

_Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour tout vos votes et toutes vos reviews! Cette fiction était un petit challenge et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. J'ai encore quelques idées de fictions, je ne sais pas si je les ferai, mais vous pouvez toujours aller sur ma page et (re)lire les autres que j'ai faite. Elles sont presque toutes traduites en anglais ( plus ou moins de bonne qualité la traduction). En ce moment j'écris une fiction qui se passe en 1943 "Secrets" ( un peu hors sujet mais parfois j'aime explorer d'autres possibilités de ce genre, comme "Soulmates" qui se passe à notre époque et que j'ai écris il y a trois ans, ou "L'histoire d'une vie" qui se passe à l'époque de la série mais qui est écrite comme un journal intime ( celui de Julia ) et qui retrace un peu toute sa vie, tout ce que la série ne nous dit pas !.) "Secrets" est en M ( cela signifie que jamais vous ne verrez ça dans la série sauf si elle est diffusée sur HBO, mais bon des fois faut se lâcher ;) ). Encore merci et peut être à bientôt !_

_Julia R. _


End file.
